Rise of the EggFox Empire
by The Dooms
Summary: Naruto has stumbled upon the last remains of Dr. Eggman's work, his brain uploaded to the EggNet moments before his death. Now, the good doctor's mind has made the young Jinchuriki his new apprentice. Look out world, here comes the EggFox! Contains Naru/Hina Smart!Powerful!But not Godlike!Naruto.
1. Meeting the Eggman

_Author's Note: So...I've decided to write a Naruto/Sonic crossover. Why? Why would I do such a thing? Well, there's many reasons. I wanted to write a fanfic that wasn't just Naruto getting his hands on a Chaos Emerald or getting Sonic/Shadow/Silver's power for one reason or another, and I hate fics where the main characters of one setting are just spontaneously transported to another, almost completely shattering the fourth wall._

_My favorite fics are the ones were the author's take something from one setting and attempt to integrate it- and that's an important word there, integrate- instead of just transport it. My favorite crossover fics are the ones where Naruto is changed by something, be it big or small. And this is my take on it._

_I love reviews, and any criticism you can give me is highly appreciated as I am trying to evolve my writing style. Read, Review, and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dr. Eggman and all Sonic the Hedgehog related properties are owned by SEGA. If I did own them, I assure you I would be swimming in piles of cash, not writing this._

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Eggman**

The Village of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden Among the Leaves, was under attack, the army of shinobi constantly being pushed back by their enemy. All held out hope that their leader, the fourth Hokage, could save them. But all of them knew that no one of them could stop this force.

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune stood tall, a single thrashing of it's nine tails destroying a sizeable portion of the village's wall, letting out a roar of bloodlust as the shinobi blasted the creature's side with blasts of fireballs, only for the monster to lift it's paws and stomp on the offending ninja, crushing them.

There was a great explosion of air and the fox turned to see a gigantic toad, clutching a tanto in one of it's webbed hands, and smoking a pipe, and a man standing atop it. The Fourth Hokage.

"It's him! The Fourth Hokage has come to slay the fox!" There was a great cheering among the shinobi as they redoubled their attacks, the fox stomping and blasting at them with vigor, but always keeping an eye on the toad and the man standing astride it.

"You brought me here for this, Minato?" The great toad grumbled, inhaling from it's pipe. "I guess there's no choice. You're going to use it?"

"Like you said, Gamabunta, I have no choice." The man known as Minato focused his energies and began rapidly making motions with his hands. "Take care of my boy, Gamabunta. Make sure Jiraiya or Tsunade or someone raises him." He said solemnly as he continued making signs, his eyes staring into the fox's and never wavering.

"You have my word, Minato." Gamabunta shut his eyes and readied himself before charging at the fox. The monster simply grinned and charged back, baring it's teeth and claws. But just before the fox and toad connected, the man's eyes flashed open.

"NOW!" And then something happened. To the ninja far away at the village walls, all they could see was a bright white light had encompassed the battlefield, and when it faded away, both the fox and Gamabunta were gone. The ninjas began to cheer and celebrate their victory, meanwhile, at the crater where the Fox had been just moments ago, a very serious talk was happening.

An old man wearing black shinobi gear and wielding a staff stood next to the body of the white-robed body of the Fourth Hokage, and next to him stood a slightly younger-looking man with stark white hair and wearing red and green robes, trying not to cry.

"Did he say anything?" Asked the white-haired man, trying his best to hold back a sniffle.

"Only that someone take care of his child, and that he be seen as a hero. I will do my best to fulfill both of those wishes." Said the older man, face unreactive, but there was a sign of weariness in his face.

"I...I can't do it, Sarutobi-Sensei." The white-haired man sighed and looked directly at his old teacher, addressing him as such for the first time in decades. "I can't watch over a kid, not with my profession. I don't think either Minato or Kushina would appreciate me accidentally turning the gaki into a pervert."

The man called Sarutobi sighed and picked up the crying child, inspecting the seal on his stomach. "I know, Jiraiya. But I want you in constant contact. You're the best spy we have, and we can't lose that. But if I have need of you, and if I think Naruto has need of you, you WILL come. Am I understood?" At Jiraiya's silent nod, the old man sighed again. "Even if you cannot, he will still need someone. No child can grow without a parent, Jiraiya."

"Do you think anyone will take him, old man?" Jiraiya chuckled without humor as he looked at the partially devastated Konoha. "It'll take years to rebuild, and many families, and parts of families, have been torn apart. I don't think many families will be willing to take anyone in."

Sarutobi frowned. "I will think of something, Jiraiya. For now, continue on finding information on Orochimaru." Jiraiya nodded and disappeared. The old man sighed once again and looked at the crying baby, a seal freshly made on it's stomach. "What am I going to do with you, Naruto?"

Meanwhile, deep beneath the surface of the ground, in an artificial structure, something seemed to hum to life, and a single square of light was lit up. A disembodied, monotone voice spoke out.

"**System reactivated. Enter Password? ...Accepted. Power at 0%. Emergency Power at 15%. Solar panels activated. Estimated time to 100% power: 9 Years.**"

"People of Konohagakure!" The newly-reinstated Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood atop his tower, staring down at the population of Konoha, wondering how they would react to the news. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune has not been killed." There were cries of bewilderment mostly, but also of fear. "But the danger is over, my people. The Kyuubi has, in fact, been sealed, within this child." The Third Hokage held Naruto up over the crowd, but most seemed to scream in rage. Cries of 'Kill the Demon Brat!' echoed to Sarutobi's ears, but before they could get too unruly, Sarutobi lost his patience.

"ENOUGH!" The crowd stood there in stunned shock. "The Fourth Hokage wished for you to see this child as a hero! But it is quite obvious you are too hung up on your grudges against the Fox to see this boy for the hero he rightfully is. Fine. From now on, the sealing of the Fox will be an Triple S Class secret! Anyone caught mentioning this to anyone who wasn't here or will be too young to remember will be executed on the spot, no matter who you are!" There were gasps from the crowd. "Furthermore, the books will be rewritten so that Kyuubi will have been killed, but the Fourth Hokage had to sacrifice his life to do so. And before any of you get any ideas, anyone who harms this child in any way will be found guilty of treason and will be executed immediately." The crowd seemed to scream and become even more belligerent, but the Hokage had already turned and left, fuming. He had other matters to deal with.

"So, they did not accept him?" Asked Koharu, one of Sarutobi's advisors.

"I do not know why you are asking me." Sarutobi said as he still held the baby Naruto in his arms. "You were all either with me or in the crowd."

"Indeed." Hiashi Hyuuga said simply, face in a frown as he stared at the surrounding clan heads as well as the civilian council. "We should simply move on to the reason we're here."

"Yes, what will happen to the boy?" Inoichi Yamanaka piped up, elbowing Shikaku Nara in the ribs to get him to stop sleeping at the desk.

"I don't think anyone can or will adopt the gaki." Tsume Inuzuka scowled. "None of us can, as our positions as clan heads would make adopting the brat very dangerous to our images. Not to mention if we adopted him, we would have to teach him our clan techniques. And I don't think there's a single ninja at this table who's comfortable with that."

There was a general mumble of agreement at the shinobi side of the table, especially from Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi.

"Indeed...And I doubt the civilian council would be able to take him." Shibi Aburame said plainly, adjusting his glasses.

"You're correct, Shibi-San." One such man said. "Konoha depends on our business for the economy to thrive. If we were to adopt Naruto, our businesses could be boycotted or worse."

Sarutobi sighed. He would normally offer to adopt Naruto himself, but he was already old, and was having issues with his own son Asuma.

An old man covered in bandages coughed. Danzou Shimura looked, as usual, completely composed. "If it would improve Naruto's life, I could take him under my wing...He would make a fine shinobi."

Sarutobi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "No, Danzou. If Naruto wishes to become a ninja, that is his decision, and seeing how you train your ROOT operatives, I can see you'd pressure him into it if nothing else." He sighed. "No. Naruto will be placed in a temporary home of an ANBU squad of MY choosing. When Naruto is old enough, the ANBU will be removed, and Naruto will fend for himself, with a small stipend paid for by his inheritance. If he so chooses, his tuition to the Academy will be fully funded by his inheritance. Speaking of inheritance, Naruto will not know of his true lineage until he has reached the rank of chuunin, in order to protect him from Minato's many enemies. In the event of my death, the successor I, or the council, have named, will be informed of these circumstances. Are there any objections, or questions?" Shibi Aburame raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Who will be the ANBU to take care of Naruto until he is able?"

"That, my friend, is a secret. But if you can't figure it out, that's your problem." He said as a little joke, and the other clan heads chuckled with him. "If that is all, then you may be dismissed." The clan heads, advisors, and civilian heads nodded and began to leave. "Oh, and I don't need to mention that breaking the taboos about Naruto, and their punishments, also apply to all of you." His tone was dead serious, causing the civilian council to gulp, but the shinobi simply nodded and went on their way. Keeping secrets was, after all, the Shinobi way. "Good."

Nine Years Later, a young boy with wild blonde hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, stood in front of his teachers, almost already knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You fail." The words stung the young boy's heart like a shuriken even if he anticipated them, and he hung his head as he walked out the door, causing his instructor, one Umino Iruka, to frown in sadness.

Naruto Uzumaki had decided to join the Academy when he was only 8 years old, proclaiming that he was going to graduate early and be Hokage. None had taken him seriously, not even Iruka. At first, the scarred young chuunin had seen Naruto as the Nine-Tailed Fox that had killed his parents, leaving him an orphan. But slowly, his shell seemed to be cracking away, and the 'demon-child' was growing on him.

"Stupid Clone Jutsu…" Naruto grumbled as he headed away from the busy streets of Konoha, away from the judging eyes of everyone around him. He had learned to use Substitution, and his combat and stealth skills were decent, even if all he had to wear was this bright orange outfit. The blonde ran a hand through his hair in frustration, his feet walking on their own, and his orange ninja suit (the only color that he could afford. Seriously, who made orange ninja suits?) was dirty and disheveled from a sparring session that he had lost. Barely, but he lost, and no one was willing to cut him any slack. "One day, I'll be Hokage, and they'll all regret pushing me around!" Naruto shouted, only to realize he had wandered behind the Hokage Monument. "Huh…I didn't know where I was going." Indeed, the area around him was unfamiliar. He had been paying attention to the Academy's lectures, and knew that inside the monument were shelters where the civilians went to in case of an attack. But beyond that was nothing but forest...Naruto shrugged and slowly walked down into the thick grove of trees, looking around. He had never really explored the forest, but it was almost peaceful, and he wandered around in the trees for so long, the sun had begun to set. And just as the young blonde was considering going to Ichiraku's for dinner...he tripped over a rock.

"Ow! Hey!" He grunted after he pulled his face out of the grass. "Stupid rock!" He reared his foot back and kicked it. "Ow!" He whined as he massaged his stubbed toe. "Owww...note to self, rocks and open-toed shoes don't mix..." He said.

"**Human presence detected.**"

"What? Who said that?" Naruto looked around wildly.

**"Open bunker entrance?**" The voice popped up again.

"Ummm...yeah, sure." The confused young boy responded. The voice did not say anything, but the rock he had tripped over slowly rose, revealing a steel cylindrical tube with a rust-red emblem painted on it. "What's this?" The emblem was crude, and obviously old. "Looks kinda like a guy with a huge moustache...Oh! Maybe it's a secret tunnel full of hidden unbeatable jutsu!" Naruto laughed and immediately ran inside. The tube slowly slid shut, making Naruto blink at the sudden darkness, before there was a flicker, and several artificial lights came on. "Whoa! Cool!" There was a lurch, and Naruto could feel them going down, down, until Naruto didn't know how deep below ground they were. Slowly, the doors, opened, leading Naruto into darkness again. "Stupid darkness...If you can turn on the lights in that thing, why not here!?" He questioned the voice.

"**Power is at 99%. Activate EggNet?**"

"EggNet? Ummm...yes! Activate the EggNet!" The second the words left Naruto's lips, the lights came up, leaving Naruto in awe. He was in a large room, filled with screens and buttons, and opposite his position was another elevator. The entire room was made with steel with the same logo on the tube all over the walls. "What is this place?"

"**You are in MY domain, brat. Who are you!?**" The voice was different this time. Instead of a dull monotone, it was a male voice, raspy, but full of life.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage some day! Believe it!"

"**Really?**" The voice said, and Naruto couldn't help but detect a note of intrigue in the voice which, just a moment ago, was dull and emotionless. "**Hmmm...from what my surveillance orbs have shown me...Hokage is the title for the leader...interesting. Boy!**" Naruto snapped to attention despite himself. This voice carried more authority than any of his teachers or even the old man. "**I've got a little deal for you. I will help you in your little endeavor to become the...Hokage, and in return, all I ask for is a teeny, tiny, little favor.**"

"And what would that be?" The blonde replied, quickly regaining his cocky demeanor and crossing his arms.

"**Well, I suppose it'd be rude of me not to talk about my terms in person. Allow me to introduce myself!**" And suddenly, several small red lights around the room turned on, quickly forming an image of a very tall older man, with a moustache almost as wide as his large belly. He was bald, and wearing a pair of goggles on his head, along with a pair of glasses over his eyes. His body was ovoid in shape, a large red jacket with big yellow square buttons on it adorned him, along with what appeared to be a very large set of boots and black pants. The cuffs on the jacket were yellow, but then the large man smiled, and Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated. "**My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. But nobody has called me that in many years. I suppose you should call me Doctor Eggman! I am the world's greatest scientist! And all I ask of you, my dear boy, is to be the NEW Eggman!**"

Naruto blinked, then slowly began to laugh, pointing at the apparition in front of him, big loud laughs that Dr. Eggman scowled at. "**And just WHAT is so funny, you childish orange buffoon?**"

"Doctor-! Doctor Eggman! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto guffawed, leaning forward with a hand onto the corpulent man's stomach, only for it to phase through, and Naruto fell flat on his face as a result. "Y-You're not really here? But how? What kind of Jutsu-?"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh, "**OOOOHOHOHOHOHO! This is a hologram! Simple recorded light patterns! To be honest, I've never really been here. The truth is...I've been dead for more than a thousand years.**" Naruto's eyes shot open. "**Now that you have had your fun, I believe it's time we discussed my terms.**"

"Y-Your terms?"

"**Well, I suppose it's best to start at the beginning, isn't it? Long ago, long before you pitifully-backwards "shinobi" were around, this world was populated by humans and what was known as Mobians, animals with human traits. I was the head of a worldwide empire, spanning the globe with my power. But one little Mobian and his friends kept trying to destroy my efforts to enforce...**" the doctor looked to Naruto for a moment. "**Peace and order to the world. His name, was Sonic the Hedgehog, and with his speed, he toppled me again and again. After our last battle, my flying battle station was crashing into the planet, and desperate to survive, I scanned my mind and uploaded it to the EggNet, my communications network. From there, I came here, to my final stronghold, to be where I would make my final stand. But I had no body, and even with my unparalleled genius, a mind needs hands and a voice. Since then, I have been biding my time here until the power to this facility was eventually cut, and the base went into emergency hibernation. A great shock jolted the base awake and has been recharging ever since. And now you're here. In my Eggdome.**" Eggman pointed to the young boy, now sitting cross-legged with wide-eyed wonder.

"So...what's the deal then? You want me to help you, and in return? What do I get out of this?" Naruto shouted, and the large older man was thankful his audio dampeners were loud. This boy's voice carried about as well as his own.

"**To put it quite simply, my boy, I've been stewing here for more than a thousand years, by my estimate, and all my old enemies have been dead and buried for longer than that. In that time, the world has changed...the world needs a new brand of genius to stop the world from tearing itself apart. My machines have seen some of your history, observing this world slowly as my EggDome recovered it's power over the last nine years. Bloody wars, genetic experimentation, monsters of the highest class. The world needs something new, to tip the scales. The world needs a new Eggman Empire. But I am just a hologram, and can do nothing more than interact with the machines. I can program them, give them orders, and even make new designs for them, heck, I can even posess them. But I cannot truly manifest in the world, and the people need a face to put to my creations.**"

"So...you need a new Eggman? A new apprentice?" Naruto asked, and in response, the moustachioed doctor beamed widely.

"**Bingo. The world needs a new Eggman. Or whatever you wish to rebrand this effort as. I am willing to give you everything I have, boy. All you need to do, is learn. I'll teach you everything I know, and all you have to do in exchange is take my teachings, and change your world. However you see fit.**"

Naruto thought for a moment. A long moment. _"Is this safe? Can I really trust this...Eggman? He doesn't seem very trustworthy..." _ Images began to strain into his mind, of villagers pulling their children away from him, of cruel stares and hushed whispers. Of loneliness, of pain, and of those words he always hated to hear. "_You failed._" Naruto hated failing. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Let's do it! And in honor of my teacher, the name will stay! The Eggman Empire."

The mad doctor grinned widely. "**Just what I was hoping to hear, Naruto.**" the hologram extended a hand, but stopped. "**I remembered I can't make a bargain like that anymore, and I can't activate any robots at the moment. They're loud and clumsy. So**..." a single large metal panel lifted up from the floor, attatched to a small pipe, lifted itself slightly above Naruto's head. "**High-five?**"

Naruto for his part, laughed and extended his fist, bumping it against the metal. "Let's do this! I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

"**I admire your guts, boy!**" Eggman replied. "**But before you can learn my arts, we both must learn yours. We're going to need books.**"

**END OF CHAPTER**

_So, that was Chapter 1. Naruto meets Dr. Eggman, and begins his journey. To what? Well, I'm trying not to change the story too much, but trust me, there will be lots of laughs, lots of action, and as is typical of the Sonic franchise, lots and lots, of Chaos._

_Let me make one thing perfectly clear real quick. There will be NO Sasuke Bashing or Sakura bashing in this fic. Neither will there be cartoonish-levels of council bashing. As I'm trying to avoid cliches, and while the council will most likely oppose Naruto, it's not going to get into "OMG THE COUNCIL BLOWS SASUKE AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY" levels. Just putting it out there._

_Anyway, let me know what you think! Read, review, criticize, and enjoy!_

_The Dooms, signing off!_


	2. Birth of the EggFox

_Author's Note: And here we are again. I'm writing this immediately after the last one, so give me a bit to recieve your criticisms, ok? And if you've got praise, thank you very much!_

_This chapter will be dealing with Naruto's "graduation", and starting the story in earnest. Let's get dangerous!_

_Oh, and just to be clear, I'm not going to be using the Japanese names for Jutsus. It just complicates things, if you ask me, for those of us who prefer the dub._

**CHAPTER TWO: Birth of the Egg Fox**

"NARUTOOOOO!" Iruka shouted as he looked around for his wayward student. It had been 3 years since Naruto had failed for the first time, and surprisingly, he hadn't tried the final exam again. When asked, Naruto would simply grin and say he wasn't ready. But this year, at 12 years of age, Naruto had decided to participate, which made Iruka breathe a sigh of relief, as he was worried his 'favorite student' was going to drop out.

Yes, after 3 years, the boy's unending optimism, bravado, and impish cleverness had won Iruka over. Naruto was...his friend. Of course, that was when he wasn't chasing the blonde down for some fiendish prank or another.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto waved from his spot atop the Hokage monument. The boy had definitely grown, and somehow had gotten his hands on a new outfit. Gone was the ratty old bright orange outfit he used to wear, and in it's place was a much darker orange jacket, with large black buttons as well as a bright yellow scarf with a peculiar logo on it that Iruka had never seen before. He had also replaced his shinobi sandals with a pair of black boots with large white buckles, and just above his eyes was a pair of machinists' goggles. "You'll never guess what I just did! Haha!" He grinned and ran off, and before Iruka looked down to the monument. Covered in red graffiti.

"NARUTO! Get back here!" Several Jounin enlisted by Iruka began to fan out, looking to find the boy, only for the boy to appear just behind them, snickering to himself. "NARUTOOOO!"

"D'oh!" Naruto turned around to face his angry teacher, his grin unwavering as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hi Iruka-Sensei! How'd you find me?"

"I'll always find you Naruto. Now get back to the Hokage monument and clean up the mess you made!" The teacher replied angrily. Naruto chuckled and held up his hands, and was soon scrubbing away at the rock. Thankfully, the paint chipped off of the stone faces easily. "Hey, Naruto..." The young blonde looked up to his teacher with a raised eyebrow. "After you finish, we'll go out for ramen, ok? My treat." Naruto cheered loudly, and Iruka couldn't help but chuckle as the mood lightened, and Naruto and Iruka began to...bond.

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

Naruto stepped on the familiar rock in the forest with a tired, but satisfied smile.

"**Hello, Naruto.**" Came the voice of his other teacher. "**I trust your little test went well?**"

"It did, Egg-Sensei!" Naruto grinned as he stepped into the elevator. "I painted the whole monument before they noticed! And they call themselves ninja! Ha! Iruka-Sensei was the only one who could find me!"

"**Masterfully done, Naruto.**" Eggman praised as Naruto walked into the central control chamber of the EggDome. Over the last few years, the dome had changed considerably. It was no longer neat and tidy, as books were piled high, some full of things like Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu techniques, as well as several more from Dr. Eggman's personal library, full of technological wonders that Naruto had scarcely imagined. For his part, the doctor couldn't believe Naruto's progress. The boy was intelligent, more than he had ever given him credit for. Never as smart as he, but the boy was a genius in the making, absorbing material like a blonde sponge. "**And I assume you were out late because you were having ramen with him? I enforce curfews for a reason, apprentice, and you barely got here in time. If we were ever discovered-**"

"I know, Egg-Sensei." Naruto smiled as he sat down in one of the new floating egg-shaped chairs. "And I guarantee, no one can see us down here, especially once I told you about the old man's crystal ball." Naruto grinned as the hologram manifested itself before him. As the EggDome increased it's power reserve, more things began to come online, like the chairs and the library, and more materials Eggman was able to access to help him learn. And even better, Eggman took to Jutsu like a moth to flame, studying them carefully, and in turn, studying Naruto. He had designed a chakra detector within a week of first obtaining the books, and with it, Naruto had learned that his chakra levels were way too high, and he had little control over it. He needed to refine his abilities, and after a few more pilfered books from the Konoha library, Naruto was put on a strict workout. And it had showed in his ability, as he trained whenever he wasn't studying with Eggman or out and about in town to keep up appearances. And while his control had improved, he still couldn't perfect the Clone Jutsu.

The holographic Eggman scowled, but his expression slowly softened. "**Well, either way, tomorrow is exam day isn't it? Do you think you'll be able to get it right in time?**"

"Of course I can, Egg-Sensei!" The blonde grinned. "I've gotta do it! And even if I don't, I've gotta keep trying. This is the time. I can feel it!"

"**Then get ready for bed then, apprentice.**" Eggman grinned widely. "**Tomorrow, the Eggman Empire will rise again! AHAHAHAHAHA!**"

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

Naruto burst open the doors to his classroom, immediately casting all eyes to him. There was a glint in his eye as he examined the notable students, discarding most immediately.

_'Let's see here...'_ Naruto thought. _'Shikimaru Nara, brilliant, but extremely lazy and doesn't take the effort to lift a pencil. Chouji Akimichi, always eating, but I hear his entire clan is like that, and it's not just for show. Pretty nice, though. Shino Aburame, mysterious, kinda creepy. I hear his clan uses bugs, but I've never seen it. Kiba Inuzuka...annoying, brash, hot-headed and arrogant. And he's always got that dog with him. Weird...And then finally...'_ His eyes rested on the star of the class, Sasuke Uchiha. _'Mister Shadow...Or at least that's what Egg-Sensei called him when I talked about him. Cool, calm, collected, eternally brooding, and quite possibly emotionally dead, and yet, top of the class, and that's without his Sharingan activated. Impressive. But like Kiba, he's arrogant to a fault. Egg-Sensei's old enemy was like that too.'_ He slowly walked past the Uchiha, jumped over someone's attempt to trip him, and stood next to a blushing girl with hair of a light blue color and pale lavender eyes. "Hey Hinata! Mind if I sit here?" He grinned. Hinata blushed and stammered for a moment, before mumbling a yes. '_And then there's her. Hinata Hyuuga. Most of them I've met are kinda jackasses...but this one's...not. She's nice, and kind, and caring. It's probably going to get her in trouble one day.'_ "Thanks!"

"Hey, back off clown." Kiba piped up.

"Sit down, Kiba, before you make an embarrassment of yourself." Shino spoke up, and Naruto looked to Shino with a raised eyebrow. Shino didn't respond at all, but his words made Kiba grumble and sit on Hinata's other side.

_'Still, I can't help but feel that I'm missing someone...' _And then the sounds of screeching arguments reached his ears. "Oh yeah...them." He mumbled aloud as a blonde girl and a pink-haired girl burst into the room, each screaming an argument about sitting next to Sasuke. '_Ino Yamanaka. Heir to the Yamanaka clan of mindjackers. Annoying, but somewhat skilled. And then there's her...Sakura Haruno. Can't believe I had a crush on her. Boy, the look on Egg-Sensei's face when I told him I didn't like her anymore...I don't think I've seen him so relieved. She has almost no skill in anything besides Academy Jutsu. She's smart, but doesn't know how to apply it.' _ Naruto chuckled as Kiba spoke up, saying they should each sit on one side of him, making the Uchiha grunt and keep staring forward, even as the girls tried to start a conversation. '_Oh, and Sasuke's biggest fangirls...contributing to his ego if contributing nothing else.'_

"That's enough! Sit down and be quiet!" Iruka said as he walked into the classroom, papers in hand for the written test. With him was Mizuki, another academy teacher who rubbed Naruto the wrong way, but he always tried to be helpful. "Today is the final exam of the Academy. If you pass, you will be given a headband, and will become Genin, assigned to a 3-man cell, and turned over to a Jonin sensei to begin your shinobi careers." Iruka smiled to the class, and the class, including Naruto, couldn't help but smile back. "No matter what happens, it will have been an honor teaching you. When we call you, you are to perform the jutsus we tell you to, and this will have a significant impact on your final grade."

'_This is it. Time to show 'em what I'm made of and finally graduate!'_ Naruto thought to himself, ignoring the proceedings as most of the class failed, but he was surprised when Sakura passed. "Maybe she's not completely useless." He mumbled as Hinata went up next, performed the jutsus, and passed. "Good job, Hinata. I bet you got one of the top 5 grades!" He gave a thumbs up, and Hinata's face turned red and she tried not to pass out.

"Th-Thank you, N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata finally said and sat down, clutching her headband.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called, and Naruto stepped forward, grin on his face as always. "Let's get this out of the way, ok, Naruto? Please, no pranks this time."

"I'm being serious Iruka-Sensei. If I'm gonna be a shinobi, I've gotta use that prankster streak for more constructive uses besides making the ANBU look like idiots." A few of the kids snickered, while a few whispered about this change in attitude.

"Alright then. Substitution please." Naruto grinned and formed the handsign. Iruka threw a chalkboard eraser and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced with- "Mizuki?" The chuunin looked around wildly as Naruto laughed from his chair. "Alright Naruto. It was impressive that you managed to switch with a chuunin, but let's move on, shall we?"

"Yeah yeah. It was just a joke. Sorry, Mizuki-Sensei." He jumped back to his place as Mizuki walked back to his chair, chuckling good-naturedly. As they passed one another, Naruto could swear he saw something else, something familiar, but unplaceable. Shrugging, he looked at Iruka.

"Alright, next up is transformation." Naruto grinned. "_Transformation Jutsu_!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto now looked like a large dark-skinned man with white hair, wearing a large belt and Kage robes. "Are you...the Kazekage, A?" 'Naruto' grinned and nodded as Iruka examined every inch of him. "Well, while you don't move like he does, you do LOOK like he does. So you get a pass." In another puff of smoke, and Naruto was back. "And now, finally, the Clone Jutsu."

'_Alright...this is it...can't screw this up!'_ Naruto formed the handsigns quickly, a shine of determination in his eyes. "_Clone Jutsu!_"And in a large puff of smoke, another Naruto was formed, and Iruka inspected it closely.

"Hmmm...it's close, Naruto. But you mismatched the colors on your jacket, and your goggles look like they're made of skin." The Narutos looked at each other and sure enough, the differences were apparent. "I'm sorry Naruto but...you fail."

Just like the last time, the words struck him like a kunai to the heart.

"C'mon, Iruka, don't you think you're being harsh? He did manage to make a clone. It shows significant improvement." Mizuki chimed in.

"Mizuki, you know I can't do that. The clones don't match up, and a mistake like this in the field could get him killed. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto was frozen, his eyes focused on the headbands. '_I'm the apprentice of the greatest scientific mind this world has ever known! How could I not do this!?'_ His mind raged as he walked out the door.

Slowly, class let out, and parents congratulated their kids on finally becoming ninja. Of course, just like the last time he failed, there were also the whispers. Things they thought he couldn't hear. Why did they hate him so much? What was wrong with him?

"Hey there, Naruto." The young blonde snapped out of his reverie as Mizuki sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry about that. Y'know, I know Iruka seems to be really hard on you, but that's because he's worried. And he was right of course, but the worry helped. You remind him of himself when he was that age." Naruto blinked for a moment, looking up at Mizuki. "But I think I can help you graduate. Y'see, you're in a very special position, and the Hokage has authorized me to give you a special mission, and if you succeed, you graduate. Sound good?"

Naruto looked up with his trademark grin. "Let's hear it, Sensei."

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

"Egg-Sensei! I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered the Eggdome. Home. "We've gotta talk about something."

"**Did you fail again, boy?**" Eggman said as he materialized in a chair, scowling.

"I did, but I've got an out." Naruto opens the scroll Mizuki gave him on a pile of books, and the hologram leaned forward to see. "He says that if I manage to sneak into the Hokage's office, steal this big scroll of seals or whatever, and learn one move in it, I graduate. Easy, huh?"

"**Too easy, my boy. This is most likely a set-up. I've played this game before with my subordinates, and it's always ended the same way. Betrayal. He probably sees you as an acceptable scapegoat.**" Naruto's face fell at his teacher's words. "**BUT, that doesn't mean we shouldn't use it to our advantage. Rule number one of the empire, my apprentice. Take advantage of opportunity. Take the scroll to the meeting place, and practice that technique. Better see if they have a clone jutsu in there, since that's where you're lagging behind. But also copy down as much as you can. I believe I can deploy an assistant for you with my current power.**" Eggman grinned and a small orb rolled out of a chute, the ball splitting in two and growing small hands and eyes.

"Greetings, Naruto! Orbot, lackey, at your service!" The robot bowed. "I am to obey your orders!"

"Awesome! You made me a robot, Egg-Sensei? And he's gonna help me?" Naruto grinned at the robot, examining every inch, even as Orbot flinched and pulled away.

"**I didn't make you one. He's one of my old ones, but very reliable. He'll scan all the data he can as you practice for your "exam", and upload it to the EggNet, where I can analyze it.**"

"Awesome! I've gotta get going immediately! C'mon Orbot!" Naruto called as the robot curled into it's orb form and rolled into the elevator.

"**Good luck, Naruto!**" Eggman called up after them, before sighing. "**That boy's starting to grow on me...irritating, but endearing. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me ill...if I could be. But maybe it's not so bad.**"

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

Naruto grinned as he ran out of the Hokage's office as fast as he could, scroll tucked under one shoulder, the free hand holding Orbot.

"Can't believe it only took one Sexy Jutsu to take the old man out! Ha! I just beat the Hokage! I'll be wearing that hat in no time!" Naruto bragged as he shot through the trees, making sure Orbot was safe in his hand.

"Be careful Boss Naruto. The big boss would hate it if you got hurt by hitting a tree." Orbot stated plainly, flinching whenever Naruto strayed too close.

"Relax, Orbot, I got this!" Naruto grinned as he landed safely. "See, what'd I tell you? Now, let's crack this thing open." Slowly, he opened the scroll, reading it slowly. "And the first one is Shadow Clone Jutsu. Perfect! Just like Egg-Sensei wanted! I'll get started. Orbot, you start scanning the scroll, get everything you can!" 

"Yes sir!" And so, both robot and human began their work. Naruto practicing and Orbot scanning, when Naruto looked up.

"Orbot, hide!" the robot nodded and rolled behind a few trees, just as Iruka appeared on the scene. "Hi Iruka-sensei! Ha! I managed to learn a technique from the scroll! So, I passed, yeah?"

"NARUTO YOU- what are you talking about?" Iruka tensed. Something wasn't right.

"Well, Mizuki-Sensei said that if I passed, I would graduate. Called it a special make-up ex-"

"GET DOWN!" Iruka shoved the blonde to the ground as a gigantic shuriken whirled just above their heads. As the pair slowly looked up, they saw Mizuki lurking in the trees. "Mizuki..."

"You've done well, Naruto! You passed! Just give me the scroll..." The white-haired chuunin grinned.

"Don't do it, Naruto! He's a traitor to Konoha!" Iruka shouted. Naruto, for his part, simple wrapped up the scroll, watching the exchange with a tiny smirk.

"Say, Naruto...would you like to know why?" Naruto's ears twitched as he paid more attention to the teacher. "Why the villagers hate you? Why you are shunned by all?"

"Mizuki, that knowledge is forbidden for a reason!" Iruka shouted.

"Oh, do shut up, Iruka. So, would you, Naruto?"

"Sure." Both Mizuki and Iruka were supplied by the blonde genius' reply. "Dish. Tell me. It's got to be something rather stupid if the villagers all hate me. Well, it's either stupid or they are massively uneducated." Naruto leaned against the scroll with a smirk.

"Very well. Many years ago, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. But he didn't kill him. He sealed the beast within a child, who was born on that day. That child...was YOU! You ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naruto froze. _'So that was why...that's why I was abanoned...and hated, and ostracized...maybe I am the demon...' _His mind was a jumbled mess, and he tried to make sense of it.

He looked up from his reverie just in time to see a giant shuriken hurtle toward him...and for Iruka to take the hit, the tip of the blade embedded in his back. Naruto was stunned again, especially when he looked up and saw his teacher crying.

"Naruto...you're not the fox. I know you aren't. You're just a kid who's lost. I know how it is...When the Kyuubi killed my parents, I was orphaned, and I would be obnoxious and pull pranks, just to get someone to see me for who I was. I can see it in you too, Naruto. You're not the fox. You're my student...the one who's going to be Hokage some day."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he listened to Iruka. Someone, someone real, someone he could touch, believed in him. Believed in his ability. Too bad the moment was broken by cackling laughter.

"Aw, such a touching moment!" Mizuki sneered as he regained his breath. "But it won't do you any good. Because you're both going to die here and now!" He prepared another shuriken, but wasn't prepared for Naruto to run up the tree and kick him in the teeth, knocking him off his perch.

"You lay one hand on Iruka-Sensei..." Naruto snarled, eyes downcast and teeth bared. "I'll get fat from eating your black heart, you scum! I will burn your home, and destroy your loved ones, if you have any, and make you WATCH!" Orbot's eyes widened from his hiding place as he witnessed Naruto's fury.

"Oh? And what's some failure going to do anyway? You can't even do a Clone Jutsu right!" Mizuki said disdainfully as he prepared to throw his shuriken. "Prepare to die, demon brat!"

Naruto simply grinned in an almost feral manner as he made one handsign. "_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_" In an instant, the clearing was full of smoke, and when it cleared, there were dozens of Narutos.

"Oh dear..." Mizuki's eyes widened as he saw the hundreds of clones. He frantically punched one, only for it to not be an illusion as the clone grabbed his hand. "Th-That's an A-Class Forbidden Jutsu! There's no way you could do that!"

"Funny thing about that..." Naruto began as he put a hand to his chin. "Nevermind. You don't deserve to know. Narutos!" The group looked to the original. "Get him! For the glory of the EggFox Empire!"

"**FOR THE EMPIRE!**" The clones cheered as their battlecry as they descended upon the traitor.

10 minutes later, Mizuki lay in a broken bloody heap on the floor, alive, but in serious pain. Naruto clapped his hands together and dusted off his jacket. "Well...I don't think he'll be bothering us again!"

"Indeed. You did a good job, Naruto." Iruka chuckled, now free of the giant shuriken in his back. "But before we report to the Hokage...close your eyes." Naruto did, and when he opend them, there was a headband. "Congratulations. You graduate." Naruto sniffled before grabbing Iruka into a big hug. "N-Naruto!" Iruka grunted.

"Yes?"

"M-My spine! Pain!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's get you fixed up." Naruto smiled and hefted up the scroll and Iruka, and took them back to the Hokage's office.

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

A few minutes later, Naruto stood in front of the Sandaime explaining what had happened while the old man just sat there, face in a thin line. Naruto had omitted the details of Orbot and his involvement with Eggman, of course.

"...And that's what happened. I beat up Mizuki, Iruka gave me the headband, and now he's in the hospital and I'm here." Naruto finished.

"...I see. And you say you managed to master the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir. Iruka can corroborate it." Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Because you prevented one of our most precious relics from being stolen away from the village, even if you removed it from it's hiding place, but that's a detail I'm willing to overlook. As far as your headband is concerned..." Sarutobi's face broke out into a smile. "It's officially legitimate."

"YES! Thank you so much old man!" Naruto cheered.

"You'll be graduating with everyone else in your class. If anyone gives you trouble, point to the headband. You're a genin now, Naruto." After the blonde had calmed down, Sarutobi simply chuckled. "Now, before you go home, is there anything else?"

"Well, I don't think-"

"Actually, if I may interject." Sarutobi let out an incomprehensible noise as Orbot hopped onto the Hokage's desk. "Allow me to introduce myself, Hokage-Sama. My name is Orbot. I am an autonomous mechanical being currently assigned to be Naruto's advisor."

Sarutobi blinked and was silent for several moments, before he slowly regained his composure. "I see. And what is your business before we conclude?"

"Orbot!" Naruto shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"I am following the big boss' orders, little boss. We would've been found out eventually, and if you trust this old man, then so does the boss. Now, back to what I was saying. My master would like to meet with you. Now."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Very well. Where shall we meet?"

"**Right here is fine.**" Dr. Eggman's voice came out of Orbot as his eyes glowed and between Sarutobi and Naruto stood the glowing hologram of the...wide Dr. Eggman. "**Greetings, Third Hokage of Konoha Village. I am Doctor Eggman, leader of the Eggman Empire, currently a small bunker hidden deep under your village.**"

Sarutobi simply blinked. "How are you-?"

"**That's not important right now. The important thing is, we have matters to discuss. I've been training Naruto in both ninja training and my own mechanical arts for the past three years, and I doubt, as our plans move forward, that we could keep it from you. So we figured we'd let you in on the secret.**"

"Alright then, talk Doctor...Eggman?"

"**First, I'd like this talk to remain private. Naruto. You can go back to the Eggdome and rest.**" Naruto sighed happily and ran off. "**Anyway, Naruto is my successor. I am unable to lead the Empire, so when he is ready, he will use it as he sees fit. The empire is composed solely of robots, like Orbot here. But far more advanced and vicious. As well as several machines of my own design, and one day, Naruto's.**" Eggman's face soon curled into it's twisted grin as he finished his sentence.

"I see...and what will you do once the Eggman Empire is active?" Sarutobi asked, wary.

"**That's up to Naruto to decide. And he will decide when he is ready. He's still learning much, and I can't teach him much more when it comes to ninja skills.**" Eggman's face soon become a snarl of frown. "**Give him the best Jonin you have, Hokage-**_**Sama.**_** Or else. My successor will not be weak, physically or mentally. Get someone to teach him how to use that blasted fox in him.**"

"And what happens if Naruto dies?" Sarutobi asked slowly, making sure to choose his words carefully.

"**If my successor dies, then I will blow up my final base, taking most of this village with it. I've been grooming him for years, and what's the point if he can't live to see glory!?**" Eggman snarled. "**However...I'm not going to pursue any active animosity with you, since I'm not really alive. My job is to be Naruto's guide, and mentor as he learns more and more. It is his destiny whether to wipe those ungrateful villagers off the map or not.**"

"Very well...I think we can work with that. Thank you for being honest with me Doctor." Sarutobi nodded.

"**Then I guess our business is done. Oh, and Sarutobi?**"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"**Don't keel over and die before telling the boy his past. I will make whoever succeeds you regret it. He will grow stronger than you will ever be.**" And with that, the hologram fizzled, and Orbot rolled out the door without another word.

Sarutobi waited, to make sure Eggman was gone, before reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of sake. "I'm getting too old for this shit. I'll get Jiraiya here quickly...This isn't going to be pleasant."

THEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMINGTHEEMPIREISCOMING

_Sorry for all the EMPIREISCOMING but I don't know how to do proper page breaks and have FF net recognize them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, as Naruto officially learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu and christens himself the EggFox. Eggman has also made his intentions plain, so no there will be no betrayal in this fic. Yes, I'm making Dr. Eggman the good guy, but a mad scientist wouldn't stand a chance against Tobi or Madara now would he?_

_I hope you all have a good read, and review and criticize me, please. _


	3. Character-Building Team-Building,

Author's Note: _So, wow...24 hours after uploading my last chapter, I've gotten 24 follows and 9 reviews. Not bad. Let's see if we can't ramp those numbers up a bit! It's time for the next chapter of Rise of the EggFox Empire!_

_Also, the teams will not be changed. As much as I'd like to put in the classic Hina/Naru/Shino team with Kurenai, Eggman made sure to give Naruto "the best" Jonin sensei, and there's no way we can put Hinata in Kakashi's team without infuriating Kurenai._

**CHAPTER 3: Team-Building, Character-Building, and Robot Building**

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he woke up early in the morning, bright and early. "Today's the beginning of my journey to be Hokage!" He was nearly bouncing off the walls of the EggDome as he put his clothes on and secured his headband tightly on his forehead.

"**Pipe down, Naruto. While I admire your enthusiasm, it's really starting to grate on my nerves. Besides, I want you to do something for me.**" The hologram replied from the main room. Things had been getting more organized in the EggDome as more and more of his teacher's machines came online. Bug-like robots with wheels and tiny claws collected books and placed them back in the library, to organize and clean the conference room.

"Sure thing Egg-Jiji!" Naruto sat down eagerly. "What'll it be?"

"**I'm NOT ol-...Well, I guess I am old now, but I digress.**" Eggman shrugged as the hologram 'sat' in the chair at the head of the table. "**Before I ask this little favor, I must ask...why EggFox?**"

"Well, I hold the Kyuubi inside me right? And you told me that people used to call you Eggman as a joke, but you turned it around and named the empire after it. So I'm doing the same. They think I'm the fox, so the Fox will be the name of the Empire! The egg part is just a little tribute to my father." Naruto smiled at the end of his speech. Eggman, for his part, looked about as stunned as a hologram could.

"**I-I'm not your father. You're an orphan, Naruto.**" Eggman said as he scratched his bald, holographic head.

"Of course you're not my real dad, Egg-Jiji!" Naruto laughed. "But you took me in, taught me what you know, and will let me be the shinobi I always wanted to be! To me, that makes you my dad!"

Eggman was once again struck dumb. "**You're wise beyond your years...son.**" A grin, much less malevolent than any Naruto had seen before, spread across the doctor's face. "**But let's get back to business. I want you to make some Shadow Clones before you go off to meet your team and Jonin Sensei. I've been reading what Orbot scanned from the scroll, and apparently that technique's got some **_**interesting**_** side effects that we can exploit. Today I will just be experimenting.**" Eggman couldn't help but laugh deeply as Naruto obeyed, every chair in the conference room now filled by a clone. "**Excellent! Now get off to class, and we'll see if my theories are correct once you return, my boy!**"

"Got it, Egg-Jiji!" Naruto ran off to class as fast as he could, almost running up the elevator to the surface. The clones, almost sensing what Eggman was going to ask of them, immediately went to either the library or the training area where Eggman watched over them.

"**Excellent...this should speed things up drastically! DOHOHOHOHOHO!**" Eggman cackled maniacally to himself as he watched his 'son'.

FORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIRE

Naruto burst into the door, just as he did every day. "Ha ha! Looks like I'm just in time!" He grinned maniacally as he strolled in.

"Hey, idiot, you can't-!" Kiba approached, but Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"Check the headband, mutt. I passed a special test to graduate. So get out of my way!" He pushed past Kiba and took his customary seat next to Hinata.

"Why you...!" Kiba looked like he was about to charge, but he took one look at Hinata, her eyes growing slightly colder as she looked at him, and he gulped and took his seat back.

"Thanks, Hinata. I'm glad you're my friend. I hope we're on the same team." Naruto said as he propped his booted feet up on the table. Hinata stammered incoherently and blushed. '_H-He said I'm his friend!' _Hinata's heart pounded as she processed this in her mind. As she was, Iruka walked in, bandages wrapped around him under his vest.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura whined. "Naruto is here and we all saw him fail!"

"Sakura, Naruto passed a special test from the Hokage, and completed an A-Rank mission using nothing but his cunning to get it done. Hokage-Sama thought that that was enough to earn him a headband. Now be quiet." Sakura frowned and huffed as she took her seat next to Sasuke, Ino on the other side. "Now, I'll begin with announcing the teams, and your Jonin sensei." Iruka cleared his throat and lifted his paper. "On Team One there will be Tetsu Yatogi..." This went on for a bit until..."On Team Seven will be...Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Sakura let out a whoop of excitement. "And Naruto Uzumaki." There was a large bonk sound as the blonde's head impacted with the desk. Before Naruto could raise his hand, Iruka cut him off. "Naruto, the reason you're in this team is because the first place student and the last place student are placed together for balance, and Sakura is in the middle. Also, the Hokage said there was a special request to teach you, and he was interested in Sasuke as well. Your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto put his hand back down and scowled, almost mirroring Sasuke's own posture. Hinata looked at Naruto and almost reached out to her crush, but then Iruka spoke up again. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your teacher is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei being Asuma Sarutobi. Please stay with your team, and wait for your Jonin sensei."

Naruto groaned and sat up, taking Ino's seat next to Sasuke, his coat cushioning his head as he rested it on his elbows. "Jeez..." Almost immediately a young woman with long raven black hair and vibrant red eyes walked in.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10, come with me." Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood and walked to the door, but as Hinata passed, she finally put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "G-Good luck, N-Naruto-Kun..." And then her face turned red and ran off.

_'Huh...wondered what's up with her. Her face is always so red.'_ Naruto idly wondered as time ticked by. One by one, the teams were pulled away with their senseis, and the newly-dubbed Team 7 was left behind, even after Iruka himself had left. Naruto grumbled as he observed the other two. Sakura was curently trying to start up a conversation with Sasuke, who only answered any question she asked with a dismissive grunt. Sighing, Naruto pulled out a small amount of tools and began to work on something.

"What's that, Naruto-Baka?" Sakura asked as she examined Naruto's work.

"Something more important than our teacher apparently." Naruto grunted as he didn't even look up. "Let's see...adjust this...bolt that..." This went on for yet another hour, and Naruto was starting to get impatient. "This goes here...and done, there goes the shell...and now for the rest..." Naruto grinned as his fingers flew over thin air, a gleam in his eye. Sakura watched with curiosity, wondering what the blonde was up to...just as their silver-haired teacher walked in. Naruto snatched his work away immediately, storing it up his sleeve. "I take it your our sensei?"

"Yes...and my first impression of you is...you're useless." Sasuke almost snarled as his eyes narrowed, and Sakura looked incredibly offended. Naruto simply cracked his neck.

"And you're useless as well if you're always this late. A late ninja is a useless ninja."

"Hm. Anyway, meet me on top of the roof, and we can get some introductions." He then walked away without another word.

Sasuke grunted and walked out the door, Sakura following him eagerly. Naruto, however, simply chuckled and headed for the window, climbing out, he focused his chakra, just as the books his father had 'borrowed' from the library had taught him, an even balance between the feet, and he strolled up, chuckling as he walked his way up the roof, Kakashi reading an odd orange book with a censor symbol on the back.

"Porn is unproffessional." Naruto quipped as he sat down.

Kakashi, to his credit, didn't even look up. "Hm...a wall-walker already? Perhaps some of you do have some potential." He muttered, just as Sasuke and Sakura strolled in.

"How did you do that, dobe?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto laughed.

"You'll learn. Now, I think we were here for introductions, weren't we? To get a sense of what you want to hear, why don't you go first, Sensei?" Naruto grins, hoping to discover more about this mysterious masked Jonin.

"Hmmm...alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are none of your business, I have likes and dislikes, and I don't really have a dream at the moment." The same thought drifted through all three genin's minds.

'_All we got was his name...'_

"Now, let's talk about you guys. You can go first, pinkie." Kakashi leveled a finger at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I like..." she turned to Sasuke and giggled, blushing. It took all Naruto had not to roll his eyes. "I don't like Naruto-baka! And my dream..." she turned to Sasuke again.

"Then you shouldn't be a ninja at all." Naruto scowled. Before Sakura could level a protest, Naruto punched the chair he was sitting on, webline cracks forming in the stone. "If your only goal in life is being some trophy dangling off someone's arm, then being a ninja is definitely the wrong profession for you. You're going to get killed if that doesn't change."

"Wh-What do you know, Naruto-Baka!" Sakura snapped back, but her face looked shaken by Naruto's statement.

"We can deal with that later. Now, you, Mr. Broodmaster." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, who still stood in his usual posture. Hunched over, hands clasped in front of his face.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha...I don't have likes or dislikes, I don't have hobbies. And I don't have a dream...It's more like an ambition." Naruto couldn't help but facepalm. "It is to kill a certain man."

'_Fantastic. He really is like that Shadow guy Egg-jiji told me about...'_

"Fantastic. Let's just get this over with." Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto stood. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, the old man, and inventing new tools for my work. I dislike idiots, fangirls, glitches, and needless aggression. My dream is to one day make myself Hokage, and make the shinobi nations tremble in the name of my father's army!"

'_Father's army?' _Kakashi thought. '_Is he already aware of his heritage?'_

"And who exactly is your father? Your file said you were an orphan."

"Of course I'm not talking about my REAL dad. I'm talking about the man who turned me into what I am today...But that's for another time...Can't reveal all my plans too early, can I?" Naruto grinned as he sat back down.

'_Great. A fangirl, an avenger, and a megalomaniac.'_ Kakashi thought dryly before clearing his throat. "Anyway, don't get too cocky just yet, Mr. Hokage." Naruto simply grinned and sat down. "Well, now that I know all of you, I still think you don't have the guts to even be Genin. So I'm giving you a test. Meet me at training ground 7 at 8 AM sharp..." He turned to leave, and turned to the three. "Oh and...don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up." And then he disappeared.

"Huh...Handy trick. But fat chance on the no eating thing. See ya!" Naruto laughed and jumped off the roof, running for that particular rock. Sasuke grunted and headed home, and Sakura tried to follow him.

FORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIREFORTHEEMPIRE

"Egg-jiji! I'm home!" Naruto called as the elevator opened.

"**Excellent! That means the experiment is over!**" There was a sound of a blast, and Naruto almost fell over.

"Ugh...I...remember everything that clone did! You taught me how to design my own robots...but why did you shoot me!?"

"**Because I was aware it wasn't you, my son!**" Eggman chuckled. "**It appears your clones remember everything they've done, and transfer it to you upon being destroyed! It's just as the scroll said!**" Eggman allowed himself a chuckle. "**How are you feeling?**"

Naruto put a head to his hand. "Weird...But not a bad weird...We can have clones working on all my training!" Naruto's grin stretches wide. "Haha! I can do whatever I like!"

"**Not so fast, my boy. The clones seem to retain knowledge and possibly chakra control, but nothing physical is retained, so physical training will have to be yours and yours alone. But this will definitely cut down on your training time. Make the clones disappear, one at a time.**" Naruto nodded and one by one the clones Naruto had made poofed away in a puff of smoke, and Naruto grunted and held his head.

"Ooh...I don't think I was ready for all that." He grunted. "I think we should use this a bit more sparingly."

"**Boy, you've stumbled on the training shortcut of a lifetime. Since you, and ONLY you, can use this technique this way, you can cut years of chakra control and jutsu training into days, if not hours! Your chakra is far too high to use this 'sparingly.' Now, tell me what you've learned, then tell me how your day at the academy went.**" The holographic avatar of the scientist strolled around the room as Naruto blinked, still holding his head.

"Well...You had half of the clones I made running all over the walls, practicing chakra control by holding other things in our hands with chakra as we did...The other half was in the machine shop, learning how your machines work, how to draw blueprints, and finally, robot designs." He grunted as he shook his head. "That's a lot to process...so much experience. Anyway, I got stuck with Sakura and Sasuke, Egg-jiji." Naruto sighed. "Sakura has almost no desire to be a ninja or fight, and it appears all Sasuke cares about is killing a certain someone."

"**Ugh...Revenge is such a hopeless endeavor. At least Shadow got his act together after all that horrible business...But I digress. Who was your new Sensei?**"

"His name was Kakashi Hatake. Some lazy silver-haired guy who carries around porn and wears his headband like an eyepatch. He was several hours late and said there'd be a new test tomorrow. If we fail, then we get sent back to the Academy. And he said not to eat breakfast or we'd throw up." Naruto shrugged, then grinned. "But Dr. Eggman never obeyed the rules, so why should the EggFox?" He walked into the conference room and sat down, immediately being served a large sandwich, which he immediately tore into.

"**WHAHAHAHA! Spoken like a true son of mine, Naruto.**" Eggman laughed and sat at the opposite end of the table. "**Even if you fail, we can still go forward with our plans. But, to celebrate you coming into your own as a shinobi, I've had Orbot and his counterpart Cubot working on a little something...!**" Eggman made to press a button on his chair, but being holographic, it didn't work. "**I...really need a new body.**" He grumbled as he instead willed his command into the EggNet, and a cylinder arose from the table, opening to reveal an outfit much like Eggman's own, but the coat was Naruto's signature orange color, and it came with a pair of pince-nez glasses, just like the hologram in front of the ninja was wearing. Instead of the doctor's thick white gloves, the outfit had a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a large slab of metal on the back of the hand. "**I had this tailored for you, my boy. Consider this outfit your official inheritance ceremony.**" Naruto's eyes went wide and he examined the clothes carefully. "**And with this inheritance comes certain perks. It's time I introduced you to a few of my machines. And it's time we got you a weapon.**"

"Weapon? Egg-Jiji, aren't my kunai and shuriken enough?" Naruto asked as he tossed off his old coat and gloves to put on his new duds. He grinned as he turned the coat around and saw a fox version of the logo he had seen all over the Eggdome. He threw the coat on immediately, zipping it up. "And...pardon me, but this coat feels...heavy."

"**It's supposed to, my boy! You're going into battle, and to go into battle, and survive, you'll need weapons and armor! The coat is a special metallic fabric of my own design. Most weapons will push you, but the coat will protect you without a scratch! Or at least, it should. It's weight should also help in training.**" Naruto nodded and examined the rest of the outfit. He noticed the gloves had a glowing blue ring around them. "**These are your weapons! Energy blades taken from one of my greatest experiments. Thanks to one of your clones, which should be dispersing right about now...**" Naruto flinched as he felt the influx of knowledge enter his brain. "**You'll be able activate them with nothing but an influx of chakra. They're VERY sharp, and should cut through just about anything, given enough time.**" Eggman grinned as Naruto brought the blades to life in a flash, the glowing blue energy sharpened to fine point. "**I imagine, as your training continues, you'll find ways to make them more effective. Now, you've got weapons and armor. That makes you a ninja. But, it's one thing to make you a ninja. And clothes may be wonderful, but they don't make you an Eggman. Our family has one specific thing that sets us apart.**"

"Robots, right?" Naruto grinned. "You're finally giving me robots besides Orbot, Egg-jiji?"

"**More than that, my son! You're getting command of my entire army.**" Naruto's eyes shot up. "**I'd ask that you use them sparingly, though. We will come out to the entire world, but for now, it's time to lay low. I've wired a summoning beacon to your coat that will activate teleportation signals in the robots, bringing them to you. Again, I'd ask that you use only a few robots for either reconnaisance or for back-up. This mechanism takes no chakra. Just a system of beacons in your coat.**" Naruto nodded and continued examining the coat as well as the rings in his gloves. "**I'm worried for your future with this team, my boy, but with this, you'll be prepared. Now, you should be getting ready to sleep. Make a shadow clone, and I'll continue your education while you recuperate from the overload.**" Naruto nods slowly and stretches as he heads to relax, grabbing a book on Advanced Mechanics on the way to his room.

Naruto yawned as he laid in his bed. His room was extravagant, having been Eggman's before, now it was his, and he'd been doing what he could to simplify it. There was a large work desk in the corner, with a large piece of blueprint paper on it, already half-scribbled with Naruto's notes for something labelled a "EggNin". The bed was massive, soft, and covered in bright sheets. Naruto laid down and made a shadow clone, the clone going back to Eggman as Naruto opened the book to read himself to sleep.

The clone, meanwhile, looked the holographic scientist. "So, Egg-Jiji! What will we be doing tonight?"

"**A few things. Training with your weapons, and learning more about my machines. Including one that was once my greatest weapon. The Roboticizer!**"

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

Naruto got up bright and early the next day, ate a large breakfast of waffles, eggs and bacon, prepared himself a bento so he could have some lunch, and ran for the training ground, in his new coat and gloves, he grinned as he jumped across the rooftops with ease.

"Whoohoo!" He shouted as he pulled off one last jump to land smoothly in the training ground, the flaps on his coat waving in the wind as he stood, most likely looking quite a bit like his 'father'.

"Oi, dobe, keep it down." Sasuke grunted as he sat on a rock. Sakura was already nearby, looking at Sasuke adoringly. If Naruto were a cat, he was sure he'd hock up a hairball.

"Don't think I will, teme. I'd rather be loud and interesting than quiet and more boring than concrete drying." Naruto grinned as Sasuke actually bristled at his words, although he tried to seem unaffected, whereas Sakura actually let out a sound of disbelief. "Besides, if I'm gonna be Hokage someday, I can't just rely on being strong. I'm going to need charisma to get the people on my side, and that means letting my voice carry!" He struck a pose. "But I've got other things to do besides insult you." Naruto said plainly. "For instance, if we're going to be ON a team together, that means we need to BE a team."

"I don't need anyone, dobe." Sasuke growled. "I can pass this test without you."

"Yeah, Naruto-Baka!" Sakura screeched back.

"Naruto sighed. "Very well. We'll see how prideful you are once your face has been shoved into the dirt." Naruto then headed over to a different tree and began to work on the same thing he had been working on when he was first assigned to the group. He sighed and pulled out a small device strapped to his wrist as several small arms worked on the small device. "C'mon, you can get this done..." He frowns as he works, completely zoning out Sasuke's ignoring of Sakura' attempts to get a conversation started. It was almost hours later when Kakashi showed up.

"Yo." He said with an idle wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched as Naruto hopped up and popped his neck, Sasuke standing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, well, I was walking here, when I came across a black cat, and had to turn around lest I bring you bad luck!" Kakashi tried to explain.

"Jeez, a lazy Jonin AND a horrible liar." Naruto laughed. "Let's get this started. I don't think any of us have patience for more waiting."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Very well. Observe, if you will." There was a jingle as he pulled out two small bells on strings, tying them to his waist. "Your objective for this test is to get these bells from me, otherwise you'll fail, and be sent back to the Academy."

"But sensei, there are only two bells, and three of us." Sakura stated, and Naruto shrugged as if to say she had a point.

"That's right. So the question is, who's going back?" Kakashi's eyes hardened as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura tensed, getting into fighting stances. "One last piece of advice. Come at me with intent to kill, otherwise nothing will get done. Time starts...now!" A bell on a training log went off, and both Sakura and Sasuke flew off, leaving Naruto to simply stare.

"Just standing there? Are you really that foolish?" Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto laughed. "An Eggman doesn't run, Kakashi-Sensei. I prefer to learn by experiment. Clever, by the way, insisting we not eat breakfast to make us weak, and bringing two bells only to try and set us against each other. But I'm not so stupid as to take anything a ninja says at face value. But, it wouldn't be fun if I didn't fake ignorance." Naruto charged, snarling as his fist went for Kakashi's face, which only made the masked jonin lean his head towards the side, dodging the punch deftly. Naruto came back with a sweep kick to the legs, but Kakashi simply jumped on top of Naruto's knee and swept his leg, connecting with Naruto's face and making him go flying.

Kakashi simply pulled out his orange book and began to read. "If you're going to hold back, then I'd suggest quitting now. You're just wasting your time."

"An Eggman never wastes his time Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto grinned as he stood up, rubbing his swollen cheek. "This was just a test to see if you were worth my time. After all, an Eggman deals with the best. And wasting my time implies that I was here in the first place." The Naruto immediately poofed out of existence, and several strange constructs rose from the ground, vaguely human-like, they had drills for noses and hands, and began to approach Kakashi, who drew a kunai without looking up from his book.

"There...that'll keep him distracted for a while." Naruto grinned and hopped from the bush he was hiding in into the trees where Sasuke was hidden. "Hey Teme, hear me out for a second." Sasuke didn't react, keeping his eyes on Kakashi, who was battling Naruto's...things. "Alright, I'll take your silence as a yes. Look, there's no way any of us can take on this guy on our own. But if we went at him as a team, MAYBE we could get our hands on the bells and distribute them equally."

"Shut up, Dobe. I can handle this." And then Sasuke disappeared, jumping down to face Kakashi. Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers, the drill robotos disappearing.

"So much for the Grounder Brigade. Let's see if Sakura will be willing to go for it." He sighed and jumped off, right as Sasuke was trying to attack Kakashi with three limbs, only for the Jonin to catch every single one. He soon landed next to the pinkette, who was huddling in a bush. "Hi there, Sakura." She jumped and turned to him in a flash.

"What do you want Naruto-Baka!?" She screeched.

"Keep your voice down." He said irritably. "There's no way Sasuke's gonna win, and there's no way you can win. And I can't win. But if we all work together, then maybe-"

"Shut up, Naruto-Baka! Sasuke will beat him, and then he'll give me the second bell, leaving you to-" Naruto interrupted her with a flash of blue, as his energy blade was at her throat.

"Trust me, Sakura. If anyone's going back to the Academy, it's not me. I've got big plans, and I don't plan on being delayed." The blade of chakra disappeared. "Have fun finding Sasuke-Teme, you hopeless fangirl." And then, he jumped away.

"S-Stupid Naruto-Baka...he'll see! Sasuke will show him! What right does he get to-" Then she saw Sasuke's buried body up to the neck, only for her to scream and pass out.

"Great...couldn't get her to dig me out." Sasuke swore. Naruto walked in, with a grin on his face. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Sasuke warned.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but don't say a word of what? Of how you didn't listen to me, and now you lie in the dirt like a worm while Sakura passes out?" Sasuke bristled briefly. "If I dig you out, will you just work with me? I've got a plan once Sakura wakes up." Sasuke growled, but nodded. Naruto grinned and snapped his fingers, and Sasuke immediately felt the earth around him grow softer, allowing him to move his arms and eventually pull himself out. "Good! Now, let's wake up the Rose over here." Naruto sighed, but just as they began trying to rouse her, the bell went off. "Son of a hedgehog..." Naruto swore as Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"You fail." He said simply. "And now..."

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura were tied to the training logs while Naruto sat between them.

"Why does Naruto-Baka get to go free!?" Sakura wailed as she struggled against the ropes. "He should be tied up!"

"Naruto was the only one who divined the true meaning of the test. Just by a brief spar with me, he learned that the reason there were two bells was to divide you, and that I was too high in skill to be beaten by any one of you." Kakashi sighed and placed their lunches in front of them. "Honestly, I'd reccomend Naruto be placed on a different team and be given a second chance...you two..." His relaxed stare quickly turned into a deadly glare. "Should never be shinobi." Sasuke and Sakura's blood ran cold at that statement. "But I'm willing to give you a chance. But as punishment you will not be allowed to eat lunch. Naruto, eat in front of them, but don't allow them to have a single bite. I have to write some paperwork and will be back in a moment." As soon as he disappeared, Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke frowned. "We won't be able to eat! I skipped breakfast."

"Because an Eggman isn't an idiot, teme." Naruto replied, lifting up Sasuke's lunch, little more than tomatoes and rice, and lifted the morsels to Sasuke's mouth with chopsticks. "Eat. I ate breakfast anyway, so I can afford to skip a meal. I'm used to it." He snapped his fingers, and Orbot and Cubot appeared.

"Yes, Master?" Orbot greeted with a salute.

"Feed Sakura. Make sure she eats every bite." Naruto ordered with a pointed finger.

Cubot scratched his head. "Mama mia, I ain't a-no good with-a them chopsticks!" He stated in an over-exaggerated Italian accent.

"Sheesh it's been far too long, and Egg-Jiji STILL hasn't fixed your voice chip. By Chaos..." He sighs and smacks his head. "Then feed me. You don't need chopsticks to do that. Just put the tray to my face." Cubot nodded and lifted the bento, Naruto taking a bite every time Sasuke took one. Just as soon as they were finishing a cloud of black smoke seemed to come over the group.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOO!" Kakashi shouted angrily, Naruto turning to face the furious-looking Jonin. "I specifically told you not to feed them! Why did you disobey orders!?" He yelled furiously. Naruto couldn't help but flinch at his rage.

"Because I need them with full bellies. Full bellies means full energy." He snapped his fingers, and Orbot and Cubot were teleported back to the Eggdome. "And if we all went all-out, Sasuke and Sakura would be lagging because of their hunger, and I require my partners to be at one hundred percent. Any less is unsatisfactory." He stated plainly, arms held behind his back.

"You have directly disobeyed orders in order to help your team, and as such YOU...pass!" Naruto almost fell over as Kakashi smiled and gave a thumbs up. But regaining his composure, the blonde grinned and activated his chakra blades, cutting the ropes holding Sasuke and Sakura.

"But...why?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his arms.

"As a ninja, you will be asked to do the most sensitive things, and one mistake could lead to failure. Sasuke, you deliberately blew Naruto off because you believed you could take me on. That kind of ego is crippling and could lead to you being captured or killed when you are over your head." Sasuke scowled and turned his head away from Kakashi's lecture. "Sakura, you thought only of Sasuke, believing he would protect you, and instead fell victim to a simple genjutsu that even an Academy student could break." Sakura looked down in shame. "And Naruto, even though you fought me on your own, you had a shadow clone do the fighting while you collected notes on your enemy, and when you ascertained that you couldn't beat me, you sought out your teammates for help, inadvertently discovering the entire purpose of the test."

Naruto grinned. "It's not surprising. I AM a genius." He bragged, and everyone sighed in exasperation.

"As I was saying, your mission should be the most important thing in your career. But, there is one thing that is more important than anything, even the mission. And that is the welfare of your team. In time, your team will grow to be like your family. And you can't let them go." He strolled over to a large carved rock, placing a hand upon it. "This stone is special. Each name carved into it is the name of a great hero of the village."

"Then I want my name on that rock someday!" Naruto shouted with a cocky grin.

"You may want to rethink that, Naruto. This stone isn't just for any ordinary heroes. These are the heroes that fell in battle, in service to their country and family." Kakashi said solemnly, placing a hand on the stone. Sasuke and Sakura looked down sadly.

Naruto simply laughed. "And that changes things how? If I'm going down, I'm going down in a blaze of glory, clearing the way for my comrades to complete the mission and get back home safe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto had never felt the need to laugh like his father, but now, he felt that the situation warranted it.

Kakashi chuckled. "Very well. As of this moment, Team 7 is ready for active missions. We'll begin tomorrow." Kakashi smiled and waved before disappearing. Sasuke and Sakura turned to go when Naruto hmmed.

"Hey guys, wait up." Sasuke and Sakura stopped. "Let's bond a little. Let's go to Ichiraku's and have some ramen, my treat." The pair blinked, but after a moment, Sakura smiled and nodded and Sasuke simply grunted, but walked with the pair to Naruto's favorite restaurant.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

Kakashi burst into the Hokage's office, scowling. "Hokage-Sama, we need to talk."

"Very well then, Kakashi." Sarutobi responded, puffing on his pipe. "Talk. What's on your mind? How'd your team do?"

"Well, they passed for one. But Naruto...he's on a whole other level. He understood the concept of the test within three minutes, and tried to work with his teammates. It's only because he fed them that I allowed them to pass." He sighed. "He also had these strange...constructs...like summons, but they were all the same, and seemed to have no mind of their own, except for two."

"Yes, I'm familiar with Orbot and Cubot. Naruto's father brought them to my attention when Naruto apprehended Mizuki." Sarutobi responded calmly.

"And who is this "father"?" Kakashi said wildly. "He keeps calling himself an 'Eggman', and a genius! Who's been raising him all this time?"

"**That would be me.**" Kakashi and Sarutobi whirled to the window, where Dr. Eggman stood, projected by a flying bug robot. "**You must be Naruto's teacher. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ivo Robotnik, but no one has called me that in millenia, so just call me Dr. Eggman.**" He grinned. "**And I will answer what I can.**" He said as he preened his holographic moustache.

"Alright then...Eggman, but the show Naruto put on proved he's on a whole other level. What's your secret to his growth?"

Eggman was about to speak, but Sarutobi put a hand up. "I can answer that one. Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll of seals on the night of his graduation. You know the side effects of using it, don't you, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Well, yes, it divides your chakra evenly between the clones, making it highly dangerous."

"Well, yes and no." Sarutobi replied. "It does divide your chakra evenly, but Naruto has such an unnaturally high chakra reserve that he could make dozens, if not hundreds of clones with no visible effect. This allows him to truly experience the second side effect. All of the mental and chakra training done by the clones is retained by the original. No doubt the good doctor has been having several clones working around the clock since that night."

"**DOHOHOHOHO!**" Eggman laughed uproariously. "**Indeed I did, and Naruto's been handling it rather well, if I do say so myself. I've had Naruto making clones and teaching him my craft, which led to those summons you spoke about. Those are called robots, beings made of steel and programmed by man. It is hard to explain without overloading your brain with complex equations. Needless to say, I, and someday Naruto, will be able to create robots with as much intelligence and free will as we please.**" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Ok...I think I get it...but what's going on? Why are you helping Naruto?"

"**I don't need to explain EVERYTHING to you, you simpleton.**" Eggman berated. "**Suffice to say I'm grooming Naruto to be my successor, the EggFox. And he will rise, along with mine and his creations. What he chooses to do after that is his business. I've run this operation for millenia, and it's about time someone else took on the mantle in my name.**" Eggman grinned and waggled his finger. "**I was told you were the best sensei available, Kakashi. Don't disappoint me.**" He turned to Sarutobi with that same grin on his face. "**And don't forget what I've said, old man. I don't know Naruto's past, and I won't stand for incomplete information.**" The hologram disappeared, and then the bug robot flew off. Kakashi sat down, dumbstruck.

Sarutobi simply sighed and poured some sake. "Drink?"

"Yes please." Kakashi said wearily. "Either way, Team 7 is clear for duty."

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

_A/N JEEZUS, almost 6000 words, I think. This is one of the longest things I've ever written. See if you can spot all the references I made in this chapter! There's quite a few! to both the games and the comics!_

_Also, for those asking, there will not be many more Sonic characters appearing. There WILL be a few, but not that many. What WILL be appearing is MATERIALS from Sonic games and comics. I'll let you speculate on which ones will be appearing, and in the meantime, I'll get around to writing the introduction to Wave Country. And who knows, maybe you'll see a few good things coming!_

_See you around!_  
_The Dooms, Signing out!_


	4. The EggFox Comes to Wave

_A/N: Wow! So many favorites, follows and reviews! Thank you so much! It's time to get Wave started! I don't really have much to say about this chapter, really. Nothing but, let's get it started!_

_Again, look for the references, and see if you can guess where they come from!_

_**CHAPTER 4: THE EGGFOX COMES TO WAVE**_

"This is Avenger to Pinky, I have the target in sight."

"Pinky to Avenger, I copy. EggNin, are you in place?"

"I am. Ready to deploy capture units."

"This is Scarecrow. EggNin, you are clear to engage."

"Roger."

*snap* The poor cat on the ground below was immediately surrounded by large, crab-like machines with massive pincers opening and closing menacingly. The cat yowled and ran between them, but wasn't prepared for a secondary ring of robots, the massive claw opening and shutting around the cat, trapping it inside.

"Mission Complete, Sensei!" Sakura grinned as she ran forward.

"D'awwww...who's a good little Shellcracker! You are! Yes you are!" Naruto praised the crab-robot as he patted it on the area where it's head should be. The robot, for it's part, leaned into the hand as if it could feel it, the cat letting out a pitiful meow.

"Jeez, Naruto, you really love those summons of yours." Sakura joked as she walked into the clearing, Sasuke and Kakashi joining her.

"Well of course I do! They're amazing! Now, let's get this cat to the Lady of Fire and collect our pay." Naruto grinned and walked with the Shellcracker to the Hokage's office, the cat yowling pitifully in the creature's claw. As they entered, Kakashi saluted the Hokage, sitting behind the mission desk with Iruka.

"Team 7 reporting as mission complete, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi nodded to Naruto, who nodded to the Shellcracker, the claw opening up and the cat immediately being scooped up by the rather large Lady of Fire.

"Oh Tora! I missed you so!"

"Excuse me, miss." Naruto began, walking forward. Sakura moved to shush him, but he blocked her hand easily. "You wouldn't happen to have been a dog owner sometime in the past, have you?"

"Why yes, I did, when I was young, and then my mother gave me Tora, and I've been with him ever since! Why do you ask?" The Lord of Fire's wife asked.

"Well, miss, I just noticed that you treat Tora like you do your old dog. And a thousand pardons if I am breaching protocol, but it is making the cat unhappy."

The Fire Lady bristled, but raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a cat is a bit stingier with their affection than a dog, my Lady. It's obvious the cat likes you, but he needs a little space. Loosen up your hold like this, see..." Naruto slowly gave instructions to the lady, who obeyed after a few moments. "Now pet him gently, maybe scratch him behind the ears, and he'll run away much less."

As the Lady of Fire adjusted her arm position, the cat looked like it was going to run off, but the presence of the Shellcracker, and a moment later, the Lady of Fire's delicate fingers scratching him on the head, he slowly turned into a puddle of purring happiness.

"Thank you so much, young genin! How can I repay you?" The aristocratic lady smiled widely as she kept the scratching up.

"I am but a humble genin in service to the village and the country, madam." Naruto bowed as he looked at his awe-struck teammates with a grin. "I'm just happy that I could keep Tora with you, my lady."

"So humble and honest!" The lady praised as she had a guard pull out the money for the mission. "Give this genin a bonus, Hokage-Sama! He has helped me so much, and likely saved me a lot of money by helping me with Tora, that he deserves a small bonus."

"Well, there is one thing you could do for me, milady." Naruto bowed again as the lady turned to him. "Please, inform your husband, the Fire Lord, that the genin known as the EggFox has done you a humble service." He grinned toothily.

"I will! Thank you so much!" She replied as her guard paid the hokage and the pair walked out. As they did, Naruto turned to his team.

"Excellent work, Naruto. I don't think anyone's ever thought of that." Kakashi chuckled as he prepared his book. "Team 7 reporting for another mission."

"Alright then..." The Hokage grabbed a scroll. "Let's see, we have weeding a garden, painting a fence, walking Miss Yatogi's dogs..." Naruto was suddenly in front of the desk, arms crossed. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Jiji, no offense, but I'm sure that we're all tired of these insipid chores you call missions." Naruto adjusted his glasses, a ray of light making them shine as a devious grin broke through his features. "We've been doing this for over month, and all three of us have been working hard." Naruto said, sweeping his arm over the team. Sasuke and Sakura straightened up when gestured to. "We understand that D-Rank missions are made for the purpose of stimulating the economy and fostering a love for the village. But with nothing but chores and training, our skills are rotting. We need to have something a bit more challenging. I'm not asking for escorting some important diplomat. A simple C-Rank mission will suffice. Something just a tad more exciting."

"I see, Naruto. Your argument is well-presented. Tell me, Kakashi, do you think Team 7 is ready for a C-Rank mission?" The Hokage asked. Iruka, who was helping sort the missions today, stared at Naruto in slack-jawed awe. The Naruto he had seen in the Academy would've been much wilder, begging for a new mission.

"Well..." Kakashi looked to his students. Sakura looked somewhat scared, while Sasuke simply had the tiniest of smirks on their faces. "My team has shown considerable growth, and considering their strengths and weaknesses...Yes, I believe they are ready."

"Very well, then. Looks like you get your wish, Naruto." Sarutobi placed down the scroll, and picked one up from the C pile. "Let's see here. How about, escorting a bridge builder back to Wave Country." The Hokage looked up to the team. "Do you accept this mission?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all nodded, and Kakashi pulled out his book. "You can come in, Mister Tazuna."

An older gentleman walked in, his skin tan from working in the sun, wrinkles making his face appear more aged than it probably would normally be. It didn't help that he was clearly drinking from a jug of sake.

"I am the super bridge builder, Tazuna. Your job will be protecting me while I get home." After taking a long swig from his sake, he seemed to notice the presence of Team 7. "This is who you've got protecting me? Three fresh-faced brats and a porn addict?"

Naruto bristled. "We are ninja, idiot." he snarled. "We'll have you back in Wave before you can finish your drink." He turned to Kakashi with a grin, adjusting his glasses shining in the sun still. "We move out later today, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed. Rest up and pack supplies for a long trip, everyone. We're going to Wave Country." Sasuke smirked at the news and walked out the door. Naruto simply put a hand on the Shellcracker and disappeared. Sakura stayed with Kakashi, shaking slightly. "Sakura, I'd advise you pack up. And make sure you bring lots of supplies."

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"Egg-Jiji! I'm finally going out of the village! Going to Wave Country!" He called as he burst out of the elevator.

"**Sounds good my boy! Best pack heavy. I'd give you a vehicle, but the world doesn't need to know we exist yet.**" Eggman said as Naruto began packing food, a sleeping bag, and weaponry. Kunai, Shuriken, and explosive tags as well as trip wire found their way into Naruto's pack, the blonde grinning.

"No worries, Egg-Jiji!" Naruto replied as he slung the pack over his shoulder. "I'll leave a few shadow clones to study. They'll dispel when I sleep, so it should be alright. Besides, I've got a few private projects to take care of here anyway." A simple hand sign, and several clones popped into existence. "Alright! I've gotta get going soon, Egg-Jiji! Don't overwork the clones, ok?" And with that, he ran back to the elevator, which took him back to ground level.

The holographic scientist grinned and rubbed his hands together. "**Alright! One of you, work on Naruto's projects! The rest of you, get the Egg Mites online and fixing the manufacturing lines! We need more robots, especially of Naruto's design, if we're going to rise up eventually!**" The Narutos nodded and began to work.

Naruto found himself at the towering gates to Konoha right on time, grinning wildly at Tazuna as he landed.

"Great...the first one to arrive is the loudmouth..." Tazuna scowled.

"An Eggman never brags unless he can back it up, Tazuna-San." Naruto said with a smile, wagging his finger at Tazuna with a cheeky grin. "And I promise my comrades are just as eager to get the job done as I am!"

"Are you talking about me again, dobe?" Sasuke stated plainly as he joined the group, closely followed by Sakura.

"That's right. I was just stating how eager we all were to do a good job." Naruto replied as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Are you two ready?"

"Of course we are, Naruto!" Sakura replied, raising a fist. "That is, if Kakashi-Sensei isn't late again."

"That won't be happening." Came a voice from behind the pinkette, as Kakashi appeared quite literally from nowhere behind the three genin. "This is a bit more serious than our usual faire, so I won't be running late today." The silver-haired scarecrow chuckled as Sakura reacted with surprise.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Naruto pointed to the opening gates, a wide grin on his face.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"Jeez..." Naruto grumbled as he held up the rear of the group. Due to the civilian they were accompanying, they were unable to jump through the forest and forced to keep to the main road.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what is Wave Country?" Sakura asked. "Does it have shinobi of it's own?"

"No, it's a smaller nation that depends on ninja villages to protect it, although it has been quiet, lately." Kakashi replied. As they talked, Naruto raised an eyebrow at a puddle on the ground. After a quick moment of thought, he grinned and adjusted his coat. As they passed, a masked man rose from the puddle , accompanied by another soon after, and they charged at Naruto.

"One down..." One of them hissed. Naruto simply grinned and with a blaze of blue, his chakra blades activated. He brought one in front of his face, cutting the chain connecting the two and their large claw gauntlets.

"I don't think so. An Eggman never goes down like a chump." Naruto grinned as he attempted to slash at one of them, only for the brother to jump over him and go for Tazuna. "He's heading for the client!"

"Not on my watch!" Sasuke snarled as he jumped in front of Tazuna and let loose a large kick, knocking the ninja's gauntlet to the side before jumping up and going for another kick to the face, knocking him straight into Kakashi, who knocked him out effortlessly. Naruto, meanwhile, simply dodged another swipe from the claws, and raised his knee, crashing into the ninja's stomach before Naruto gave him a swift headbutt, knocking him out easily.

"There we go. Good job, teme."Naruto complimented as he dragged one of the ninja's over to the one Kakashi was standing in front of. "Hmmm...Headbands...Mist Ninja."

"B-Rank Missing-Nin, to be precise." Kakashi scowled as he cracked his knuckles. "These are the Demon Brothers of the Mist. They'll need to be questioned on why they're so close to our borders. Tazuna, when I return, you'll have a bit of explaining to do."

"Kakashi-Sensei, wait!" Naruto called as he ran to the Jonin. Confused, the teacher stopped, only for Naruto to take their gauntlets. "I'd rather keep these, thank you."

"Well...you did prove yourself by cutting their chain and separating them. Very well." Kakashi then disappeared with the two ninja. Naruto grinned and sat down as Sakura shook herself out of her stupor and led a rapidly-shaking Tazuna over to a small clearing, where Sasuke was lighting a fire with a small jutsu. Naruto joined them soon enough. "Hmmm...Deadly poison on the claws...Wonder why Egg-jiji never thought of that...Let's see..." The inventor peered inside, looking for mechanisms of any kind. "Hm. Just a simple release switch for the chain...But I won't be needing that." He finally laid a small chip inside the gauntlets and held them up. "Egg-Jiji, I'm sending you a little present. See what you can do with it eh?" And in a tiny flash of light, they disappeared.

"Who's this Egg-Jiji you apparently spoke to, dobe?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly as he poked the fire.

"No one important. Just a friend." Naruto grinned as he sat down between him and Sakura, whom he noticed was trembling. "Hey." He said as he laid a hand on the pink-haired girls shoulder. "Don't worry about freezing up. I bet that Sasuke and I would've frozen up if we weren't prepared for it with what we've seen." Sakura blinked and looked to Naruto. "I've been chased my whole life by people who've hated me for some reason. And Sasuke's no stranger to death." The Uchiha bristled and turned to Naruto, frown deep and arms crossed. "Oh, quit being such a whiner, teme. The whole village knows, and it saved your life today. Small blessings, silver linings, bright sides of life and all that drivel."

Sasuke simply gave a hmph, and turned back to the fire.

"That...really doesn't help me." Sakura said slowly, before a small smile graced her lips. "But thank you, Naruto."

"It's no problem." He looked to Tazuna now. "But this mission wouldn't have been so hazardous if SOMEONE wasn't keeping secrets from us." His eyes narrowed under those pince-nez glasses and Tazuna began to sweat.

"I-I have no idea what y-you're on about, brat." He growled unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "The second those two ninja found out I could defend myself, they disconnected, and left one to distract me while the other one went straight for you. I don't believe in coincidences, Tazuna-san. We're ninja, and coincidences are for the dead."

"Very astute, Naruto." Kakashi greeted from the foliage. "I had just deduced the same thing from our little friends before I took a quick sidetrip to Konoha and deposited them there. Now, Tazuna-San, you're going to tell us why there are missing-nin targeting you, or I will take my team back to Konoha, as this mission is now far too dangerous to endanger them."

The bridge-builder stewed for a moment, before breaking. "Alright! I'll talk! In truth, the ninja were sent after me by...Gato."

"Gato...I've heard that name...isn't he a big influential businessman?" Naruto asked.

"A shipping magnate, to be precise. He has several large companies." Kakashi nodded. "But why target you?"

"Business man...BAH!" Tazuna swore. "That rat bastard may act like a law-abiding citizen, but in reality he uses his money to traffic drugs, slaves, and stolen goods. Recently, he came to Wave Country and bought all the ports, and being an island nation, the sea is our livelihood. Now, the citizens live in filth while he profits. Anyone resisting is caught by Gato's thugs and killed." The man put his head in his hands at the end of his sentence, his expression a mixture of shame and rage.

"Ah! That's why he wants Tazuna killed!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "He's building a bridge that connects Wave to the mainland. If the bridge is finished, Gato's stranglehold on the land will be broken!"

"Let me guess..." Kakashi sighed. "You couldn't properly inform us because a C-Rank mission was all you, or more likely your entire town was able to afford after pooling your funds."

"That's right. Like I said, most of the actual citizens are barely able to eat without Gato and his thugs coming to give them a beating. This was our last ditch effort." Tazuna sighed. "Nevertheless, I lied to you, and I understand that you folks take that very seriously. If you want to abandon the mission, I understand."

"Well-"

"NO WAY!" Naruto stood, clenching his fists. "I'm not about to abandon a mission just because you lied, old man!" He pointed up to the sky. "You wanna make us leave, Kakashi-Sensei, that's fine, but I'm not leaving a bunch of people to be...bullied!" He spat the word out like venom.

"Well, like I was going to say, I cannot advise my students to continue this mission. But if the entire team agrees, we will continue. Under the provision that once your country gets back on it's feet, you will pay the full amount for an A-Class or higher mission. I will send word to the Hokage that circumstances have changed. Naruto's mind has been made up, but what about you two?"

"W-Well...Naruto's right!" Sakura said. "We can't let these people be oppressed like this!"

"The dobe's got the right idea for once." Sasuke smirked. "Let's do it."

"Then the matter is settled. We'll continue. Rest up for now, team. I have a feeling that's not going to be the only ninja Gato will send at us." Kakashi stated gravely. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all nodded, determination in their eyes.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

The team made their way to Wave, and as they stood on a single boat, the dense fog making travel slow. Naruto eyed the bridge that was barely visible in the fog. "Hmmm...Excellent construction." He muttered.

"Of course, I'm the best bridge builder in the world!" Tazuna bragged quietly as the boat ran aground. "Thank you for taking us this far." He said to their ferryman.

"If it gets rid of Gato, it's worth it." The man sighed and lowered his hat. "But if you get caught, I wasn't involved." And then he rowed away silently.

"Hmmm...Hope seems to be at a premium in this place." Naruto said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah...Ever since Gato came, the people live in fear." Tazuna said quietly. The group walked through the bush, keeping their eyes and ears open. Naruto adjusted his glasses, then threw a kunai into the bushes, drawing out a rabbit.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted. "You almost scared the hell out of me!"

"Shut up, fangirl. Look at that rabbit." Sakura blinked then looked at the creature that was hopping into a new bush now. "It's fur is white. That's it's winter coat, and we're in the middle of spring...which means this thing is domesticated-GET DOWN!" Naruto grabbed Tazuna and yanked him down as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura hit the deck, just barely managing to avoid the gigantic sword whirling through the air at their neck level. "CRIPES, that's a big honkin' sword. Must weight about...30.9 pounds."

"Not a bad guess, kid." There was a man standing on the hilt of the sword. He was tall and appeared to have grey skin, his mouth covered by a headband, wearing no shirt, but a pair of pants and ninja sandals. "Not bad for some green genin. Anyway, hand over the old man, and your students don't have to die, Sharingan Kakashi." Sasuke bristled as Kakashi looked more calm.

"Zabuza Momochi...A-Rank missing-nin and former Swordsman Shinobi of the Mist. Why are you working with Gato?" The silver-haired Jonin demanded.

"Money's money, and Gato is offering a pretty penny for the bridge-builder's head. Last chance. Give me the old man, and none of your students get hurt." Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah right!" Naruto pointed at Zabuza indignantly. "For one thing, the very notion that we would give up the old man, disgrace our mission AND our village, is utterly ridiculous!" Naruto ranted.

"Naruto, be-"

"And furthermore, if you think Gato is going to actually pay you, I'd suggest you think twice! Compare your bounty in the Mist Village to the amount of money he's paying you! Don't you think he'd rather profit than give ANY of his money away?" Naruto finished. "I'm done now Kakashi-Sensei, you can take him." He took his spot next to Tazuna, chakra blades drawn.

"You've got quite the intelligent brat, Kakashi." Zabuza noted. "But I've got a job to do." He disappeared, and the fog began to thicken.

"Protection circle!" Kakashi ordered, as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke formed a triangle around Tazuna, who was visibly trembling. "Zabuza is a master of silent killing. He could come from anywhere."

"Eight targets. Heart. Lungs. Liver. Spinal cord. Throat. Jugular. Subclavian Artery. And kidneys. Which shall I target first?" Zabuza suddenly appeared in between the three, hand on his sword and ready to swing.

"None! Because that tactic was so obvious that the Rain Village saw it coming!" Naruto shouted, whirling around with his chakra blades and stabbing the mist nin in the heart. "Gotcha." The missing nin spat water out of his mouth, and dissolved into a puddle. "Of course. And you're right behind me about to strike, right now, aren't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Of course!" Zabuza's voice came from nowhere as he charged, sword drawn, only for the sword to be blocked by Kakashi, kunai drawn.

"You're mine." He said as he shifted, the sudden change in weight catching Zabuza off guard, allowing the jonin to cut his throat, only for it to be another water clone. Zabuza was just behind it however, and swung at Kakashi. The jonin jumped over the blade with ease. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice." He lifted his headband, showing a red eye with three swirling tomoe within.

"Hm...the Sharingan. This is my first time seeing it." Zabuza's eyes narrowed. Sasuke growled and almost stepped out of formation, but was held back by fear, sudden, primal fear. Sasuke's hand shook as he held a kunai in his hand. Looking to his teammates, he realized that they were feeling something similar. Sakura was trembling and her eyes were pinpricks, and Naruto was clenching his hand as he felt it. A smell confirmed to him that Tazuna had definitely felt it. "Heh. It seems like your kids are getting affected by our killing intent."

"Guys...don't worry." Kakashi turned to the students and they stopped trembling as they focused on him. "You're my team. I won't allow you to die." Surprisingly, that seemed to help, although Zabuza scoffed.

"Empty promises from a copycat teacher. Let's go." The two began to fight, exchanging flurries of blows before pushing each other back, and then charging for another flurry. Soon enough, the pair stood on the surface of the lake, a fact Naruto noticed and decided to observe. "Impressive, Sharingan Kakashi. But you made a mistake...of fighting a mist-nin on a lake! Water Prison Jutsu!" An orb of water sprung up around Kakashi before he could react, and Zabuza laughed as he held the prison in place with a hand. "Excellent. Now, let's take care of the brats." One hand sign, and there were 3 clones all walking menacingly toward the children.

"We can handle this! We're ninja! We can take 'em!" Naruto tried to rally the team, only for Zabuza to snort derisively.

"Please." Zabuza replied with a chuckle. "You're not ninja. You're just children playing games. When you've killed enough people to get in my bingo book, then you can call yourselves ninja."

"Choice words from someone like you. Sakura, Sasuke. I got a plan!" He turns and grins at them before making a few shadow clones. "Follow my lead." Sasuke and Sakura sigh and nod as the clones run towards Zabuza's water clones, one jumping and going for a diving kick, another drawing a kunai and trying to block the sword, and the last one just going for a straight punch. All three were cleaved in half instantly, with the original running through the smoke, grinning and going for a jumping punch as he lunged for one of the clones, only to be smacked to the side with the flat of the blade.

"I have no time to deal with brats like you. Last chance, give me the old man, and your sensei will be spared." Zabuza growled.

"Leave me and run!" Kakashi called from his prison. "He's too strong for you!"

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not going to be scum and leave my comrades behind, and neither will they!" Kakashi flinched as his own words were thrown back at him.

"Hmph. Couldn't agree more for once." Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto and Sasuke-Kun are right!" Sakura drew a kunai in each hand. "I'm not giving up!"

"Sakura, Sasuke! Here!" Naruto rooted around in his pack and tossed them a pair of windmill shuriken, one to each of them. "Try these!"

Sasuke smirked as he caught his, and Sakura couldn't help but smile as she did hers too. "I get it now." Sasuke chuckled before flinging the buzzsaw like weapon at Zabuza, Sakura quickly following up. The projectiles cut through the water clones with ease and didn't stop, heading straight for the original.

"Bah." Zabuza drew two kunai and flung them at the shuriken, knocking them off-course and into the water, only for two more to come up below them. "WHAT? Hidden in the shadows?!"

"Phase two, complete." Sasuke had a subdued grin on his face as he watched their plan unfold as Sakura looked on worriedly.

He scowled and jumped over the blades, and as they sailed past them, they poofed into smoke, revealing two Narutos. "DAMMIT!"

"Here's Egg on your face!" Both Narutos grinned as they pulled out two large machines with a trigger and a barrel. Squeezing the trigger, large orbs of energy fire rapidly out of the barrels, heading straight for Zabuza, who was forced to dive out of the way. "EggFox, that is!" One Naruto grabbed the other and chucked him back onto land, rolling roughly to his feet. "Oof."

"I'm impressed kid..." Zabuza snarled as he got to his feet. "But now you're going to die." He made to swing his giant blade, only for it to be blocked by the slab of metal on Kakashi's glove.

"No, I think not. Your fight is with me again." Kakashi hopped to his feet. Zabuza snarled and began to make handsigns, only for Kakashi to mimic him. Zabuza only growled as they unleashed a giant water dragon each, killing intent clashing over each other in waves as the dragons cancelled one another. The pair began to form another pair of hand seals, before Zabuza hesitated for some reason, allowing Kakashi to capitalize. "Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

"SHIT!" Was all Zabuza could say as the water rushed over him, knocking him against several trees before finally pinning him against a particularly strong one.

"I've seen your future...it contains death." Kakashi said plainly as he drew a kunai to finish him off, only for a trio of needles to embed themselves in Zabuza's neck, seeming to kill him instantly. Kakashi looked around wildly before a masked Ninja bearing a Mist headband descended, wearing a plain blue kimono and brown underclothes. "A hunter-nin."

"Thank you for taking care of him. I have been on Momochi's trail for months now." 

"A hunter nin?" Sakura questioned.

"Special ninja that track and kill missing nin to make sure that the secrets they hold aren't stolen by another country." Kakashi replied. "Alright then...So you've been chasing Zabuza. Why didn't you help?"

"You seemed to have the situation well in hand." The hunter-nin answered. "I have to dispose of the body. Farewell." The masked nin made a handsign, but was cut off by a shot from Naruto's device.

"Do it now." Naruto scowled. "Destroy the body now. You don't need the body to have proof that you killed him, as his sword would suffice. So do it now." The nin thought for a moment, before disappearing. "CHAOS DAMMIT!" Naruto swore, stomping the ground. He was cut off from ranting by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. "Sensei?"

"Don't worry. I think I just used...my Sharingan for too long." He grunted and fell over into unconciousness.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura cried as she broke formation and rushed to him, doing a small diagnosis. "He should be fine...Just a case of Chakra exhaustion. But we need to get him some rest."

"Ugh...We can't keep lollygagging and being held back by the client." Naruto growled, ignoring an indignant cry from Tazuna. "Egg-Jiji, I'm sorry, but I need some Egg-mobiles. Emergency!" He called and snapped his fingers. Two large pod-shaped things floated into existence from the aether, a console of buttons and joysticks glowing a slightly ominous red. "Sakura, Sasuke, you two grab Kakashi-sensei and get in one, me and Tazuna will take the lead. Don't worry about the controls. It's auto-pilot is programmed to follow me!"

"Anything else we should know about you dobe?" Sasuke frowned as he climbed aboard, carrying Kakashi like a fireman.

"Not about me, but about these babies? Yes. Be prepared. It can be disorienting." Naruto then grinned and the vehicles blasted off into the forest, Sakura and Sasuke screaming all the while.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

THe vehicles made it to Tazuna's home in record time, and the team immediately went to work getting Kakashi into a futon. Tazuna's daughter, a young woman by the name of Tsunami, was more than happy to help, making some rice for the team.

"No thanks." Naruto said flatly to the offer. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at him curiously. "You guys...your entire country has enough on it's plate without harboring us. Besides, ninja need to fend for themselves. I'm grateful for your offer, but save your food for your family." Sakura and Sasuke both looked down at the food in silence. "Eat it if you want. I've got plenty of food packed though." Naruto headed upstairs and as he passed, he heard soft sobbing and scowled.

'_Let's see...Tsunami lives alone with Tazuna, and there is soft crying from inside this room. Most likely scenario? Friend or child without a father. Most likely loss of father? Gato.'_ The very thought of the man's name was beginning to inspire hate in Naruto. He scowled and entered the room where Kakashi was resting, only to see the Jonin leaning up. "Hello, Kakashi-Sensei." He said quietly.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm sure you've by now figured out that Zabuza is likely still alive." Kakashi said quietly.

"Indeed I did. It didn't take a genius like myself to figure it out after that Hunter-Nin took off with the body." Naruto replied.

"Well, might as well inform the others." Naruto nodded and hailed the others, and Sakura and Sasuke came running. "Hello, you two. We may have gotten Tazuna back to Wave safely, but the mission isn't over yet. Zabuza is still alive, and will most likely not take defeat well."

"Wait, how is that possible, Kakashi-Sensei? I mean, we saw the Hunter-Nin leave with the body." Sakura asked. Sasuke, although confused, nodded with Sakura.

"That was no hunter-nin. That was most likely an accomplice for Zabuza, there to keep Zabuza safe should he fail, disguised as one so we wouldn't attack. Think for a moment, Sakura. What did the hunter-nin use to incapacitate Zabuza?"

Sasuke piped up first. "Senbon needles. You'd need to be very precise to use them properly as ninja tools. Killing someone would be almost impossible unless you had legendary aim."

"Exactly, Sasuke. It'd be extremely difficult to kill someone, but if you could hit the right points, you could put someone in a death-like state. By all appearances, you'd be dead, but once the needles are removed, you'd be hurt, but you'd recover." He tried to sit up straighter, and flinched. "Speaking of, it's going to be about a week before I'm at 100% once again." He sighed as he laid back down. "But it's going to be at least that long before Zabuza's up and about as well. So, in the meantime, we'll be stepping up your training. Get ready to sweat, team." Sasuke looked almost eager, while Sakura looked unnerved. Naruto, on the other hand, had a mad grin on his face.

"Then let the training commence!"

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"I can't believe this!" Gato screamed. "What am I paying you for!? You couldn't stop three fresh genin and some copycat Jonin and just kill that old man!?" the short, repugnant old man snarled.

"Shut up, Gato." Zabuza snarled back from his bed. "The old man will die."

"Pft...Demon of the Bloody Mist..." Gato scoffed. "Right now, you look more like a helpless kitten." He chuckled and approached the missing-nin. "I wonder if Mist would give me the reward for you..." Before he could make good on any threat, his hand was snapped by a disturbing strong, yet delicate-looking hand.

"You will not touch Zabuza-Sama with your filthy hands." The rather feminine-sounding man growled as he broke Zabuza's hand without remorse.

"GAAAAH! Guards!" Gato called as the two large ronin mercenaries accompanying him pulled out their swords, only to find the blades at their throats, the same man holding them with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Leave. NOW." He threatened. The ronin sweating profusely as he knocked them away and threw their swords at their feet.

"F-F-Fine...You have one last chance!" Gato held his hand gingerly as he backed out the door. "Kill that old man before the bridge is finished!" He snarled as he ran out.

"That wasn't necessary, Haku." Zabuza grunted as he shifted his hand, the kunai held within it under the blanket almost audibly sharp. "I could've killed him then and there."

"Yes, but we need him for a while longer, Zabuza-Sama." Haku smiled as he sat at Zabuza's bedside. "It will take almost a week with my best medicine before you are up on your feet, Zabuza-Sama."

"Great." The swordsman deadpanned. "When I'm back, I'll crush that Kakashi and his stupid Sharingan. I hope you've gathered some useful data, Haku."

"Indeed I did. But that one in the orange coat...he bothers me."

"The EggFox?" Zabuza laughed. "What could possibly bother you about him."

"He's more intelligent than your average genin, Zabuza-Sama. He detected that I was in league with you within moments of my appearing. And his ability to think on the fly is what cost you victory at the lake."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "Ah yes...You're going to need to take care of him, Haku. No mercy, got that?"

"I am a tool for Zabuza to use as he wishes." The long-haired ninja replied. "I always will be."

_'But this boy is going to be a problem, I can tell.'_ Haku sighed.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

_A/N: So, Naruto has made it past Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist! But what battles and hardships await him later on? I honestly don't know, I'm playing this by ear. But when it is done, it'll be glorious, I know it._

_See you next chapter, and remember to read and review!_

_The Dooms, Signing Off!_


	5. Someone To Protect

_A/N: I know that some people may be exasperated by my adherence to sticking to Naruto canon here, but I feel it's necessary to establish Naruto more as himself, and not as blatantly overpowered as he might be able to be, but I'm trying to be subtle. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!_

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

**CHAPTER 5: SOMEONE TO PROTECT**

"Well, let's begin the next phase of our training, team." Kakashi said as he hobbled along on crutches. They were in the middle of the dense forest of Wave, looking up at tall cypress trees.

"Climbing trees? Seems a bit basic, Sensei." Sakura commented, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"You won't be climbing these trees, Sakura." Kakashi explained. "You'll be walking up them. Naruto has already mastered this technique, so I'll allow him to demonstrate. Naruto, if you would."

"With pleasure." Naruto straightened his coat, and slowly began to walk up the tree, step by step, until he was three quarters of the way up, standing sideways. "It's all about chakra balance. Put to little chakra, and you won't stick. Put in too much, and the area around your foot will explode into splintery shrapnel. It's probably best to run up as fast as you can."

"Good, Naruto. This exercise will not only make you more mobile in a fight and in transit, but it will also enhance your chakra control, and increase your reserves. While you two are training, Naruto will be keeping guard over Tazuna. Given his ability to call for back-up, I doubt there'll be many problems. Let's get started." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and got to work. Naruto, meanwhile, walked back to Tazuna's to accompany him to work.

The entire time they were out, Naruto frowned. Shops were empty, people lived in the alleyways, and he was clearly the best-dressed person in the town. As they were exiting a shop after buying what little food the shopkeep had, Naruto saw a small child, sitting next to the shop, barely clothed in rags. Naruto sighed and sat next to him.

"Hey kid." Tazuna stopped as the little boy looked up to the EggFox, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Don't you worry. This'll all end soon." He grinned somewhat and called his father, and instantly, a flying blue wasp robot appeared. It had no legs, but it's four wings of strange purple energy kept it afloat. "This is BuzzBomber. He'll protect you, and don't worry. He doesn't need food or water. Just a hug once in a while." The boy looked amazed at the contraption and smiled up at the boy, only to see Naruto holding a hand out, the hand containing a small pouch of money and a scroll. "There's food in the scroll. Take it somewhere safe and eat, ok?" The boy nodded wildly, and grabbed the scroll, running off, the robot following soon after.

"That was a good deed, kid." Tazuna said solemnly as he and Naruto continued to the bridge and began to work. "Sacrificing money and food is always a good deed."

"Compared to these people, I've got it easy, old man." Naruto said with his arms crossed. "I strive to be generous to those less fortunate, and maybe, when they're back on their feet, they'll remember me and smile. That's all I really want. Let's get to work." Tazuna nodded and affixed his hard hat as Naruto sent a clone out to train on the water for water-walking. He was tinkering away at a small cube when he heard a commotion back at the work site.

"What do you mean, you're quitting!?" Tazuna shouted.

"I'm quitting, Tazuna." Said the other man, an older, bald man who threw his hard hat to Tazuna's feet. "I have a family, and I can't risk Gato coming after them like they went after you. I'm sorry." The man turned and left without another word.

"COWARD!" Naruto shouted, and the man flinched, but didn't stop. "You're all a bunch of stinking cowards! Willing to live your lives in fear rather than rise up! Anyone else want to be a gigantic pushover and quit? Anyone else who feels like starving to death in dishonor and fear is preferable to taking a risk!?" Tazuna simply stared as no one moved. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Robotnik! I am the EggFox, and I have sworn to protect everyone who works on this bridge!" One handsign, and the bridge was full of Narutos. "I will not let Gato harm you or your families anymore! But I need your help to do it! So who's with me!?" The remaining men cheered. "Good, because I'm going to need a crash course in construction to help you finish this thing and make sure it's as amazing as the old man says it will be!" There were a few scattered laughs as Tazuna watched the men regain their spirits as they began to instruct Naruto's clones in how to pour, mix, and set concrete properly as Naruto went back to work.

"You're a special kind of guy, Naruto." Tazuna said as he adjusted his hard hat and went back to work, his men reinvigorated, and the cowards who ran replaced three-fold by Narutos.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

That evening, Naruto sat at Tazuna's table, eating small bites of an energy bar he had packed. Sakura was eating a small bowl of rice (whether it was because Naruto's earlier words stung her of if she was trying a new diet in the middle of a mission is up for debate), when Sasuke entered, a weary smile on his face. Naruto raised his glass of water in praise as Sasuke sat down. Kakashi and Tazuna watched this with tiny smiles while Tsunami simply sat there with a gentle smiles as she watched Sasuke wolf down rice like a madman.

"Why?" Came a tiny voice from the other end of the table. All eyes turned to Inari, Tsunami's young son. The boy was small, even for a boy his age, wearing overalls, a yellow shirt and white cap.

"Why what?" Naruto said passively, steepling his fingers.

"Why do you try to oppose Gato!? Why do you train so hard!?" The boy screamed. "It's pointless! He'll kill you all! Why don't you just get out of here? You're just ninjas from a cushy world that's never known real fear!"

"Is that what you think?" Came a dangerously calm voice. Inari looked to Naruto, who's glasses were shining unnaturally. "You big crybaby?"

"Naruto-Baka, shut up!" Sakura tried to say, only for Naruto to turn his glowing gaze onto her, silencing her immediately.

"Shut up, fangirl." He grabbed Inari by the collar and pulled him up, snarling. "You think you're the only one suffering!? At least you have a mother and grandfather who love you! I never knew my parents, and Sasuke's were murdered!" Sasuke flinched at the memories, but tried not to let it affect him. "You entitled little brat. You don't realize it, but you're lucky! You have something to protect, that will protect you in return! I don't care what made you give up! Whatever happened, you dishonor their memory every time a tear falls!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. "Put him down." Naruto nodded and let the boy down, Inari running upstairs immediately.

"I'm going out. Don't come looking for me." Naruto scowled as he walked out the door and slammed it.

"Um...Kakashi-Sensei? Is what Naruto said true?"

"Every word. Naruto has had to struggle for almost everything he has. He trains hard, every day of every week, getting stronger so he can make his dreams reality." Kakashi said solemnly. "Nonetheless, I'd advise leaving Naruto alone. He likely just needs to blow off some steam."

Outside, in the middle of the forest, Naruto punched into trees with ferocious force, suddenly activating his chakra blades and slashing through the trunk with ease, furious roars escaping his throat well into the night, eventually, he keeled over from exhaustion and slept in the grass.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

In the deep forest, a young person was picking flowers carefully. They were wearing a kimono decorated with delicate flowers, and had long black hair and a soft face. As they picked, the person noted a boy in orange laying on the ground, sleeping peacefully.

"It's the boy from earlier..." Haku said under her breath. "The EggFox. I should end him now..." She lifted a senbon and looked at the boy's throat, but slowly put it away and shook him instead. "Hey, wake up, boy." She roused him gently as Naruto's eyes opened.

"Huh? Oh hey..." Naruto muttered as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm collecting special herbs for a medicine. One of my...friends got badly hurt." Haku smiled and tilted her head. "What are you doing here? Are you a ninja?"

"You bet! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Robotnik! And I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" Naruto pointed a thumb at his chest in pride.

"I see. My name is Haku." The young man smiles gently. "Tell me, do you have people you want to protect?"

"Sure do. Lots of 'em!" Images of his father, Sarutobi, Teuchi and Ayame, and his team floated through his head. "And I'm never gonna lose them either!"

"I see. So you know what it is to be truly strong."

"Yep! I also know when to show mercy. Hunter-Nin." Naruto grinned just as Haku turned to walk away, causing him to whirl back around.

"Wh-What? I don't know what you-"

"I'm not an idiot. Soft, feminine voice, long hair, male body stucture, and your hands are exactly the same. I'm a genius, and I don't appreciate people treating me like an idiot."

Haku's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "I will not let you deter me, EggFox." He sneered as he drew a senbon. "Zabuza-sama will heal!"

"And that's what I want." Haku blinked and hesitated. "Hear me out for one moment. I don't like to see talent go to waste, and I assure you, if you two fight me and my team again, you will lose. Not to say you aren't strong, but my team has manpower and Kakashi-Sensei on our side."

"So what, you just want us to run away again? The hunter-nin will find us, and we'll be no closer to Zabuza-sama's goal than we were before."

"Who said I wanted that? I want you two to come back with me. Not to Konoha, to be tied down with rules and regulations. I'm asking you to work for me."

"And what is this place you want us to go to?"

"Technically, Konoha. But in my organization, you would be given a title of second only to me and my father. I don't make promises lightly, Hunter-Nin. I can promise power and an army large enough to crush all of Zabuza's enemies. Think about it for a while, talk with Zabuza, and let me know the answer. Otherwise, I don't know if I can protect you, or him."

"We- I mean, Zabuza-Sama doesn't need protecting." Haku frowned.

Naruto simply let loose a short laugh. "Of course not. But you said I needed people who I wanted to protect. So Quid Pro Quo, so to speak. We'll all be at the bridge tomorrow. You have 24 hours to give me your answer, Haku. Or you can bring Zabuza to me and we can talk it out." Naruto turned and headed back to Tazuna's, leaving Haku in a daze as he went back to picking herbs.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"**I can't believe you're trying to recruit them!**" Eggman's voice rang out from a device in Naruto's jacket. "**I honestly don't know whether to be impressed or enraged. Either one could likely kill you in a second.**"

"Egg-Jiji, I told you, I don't get that kind of vibe from them. They're only our enemies because Gato is paying them. If we can stall them long enough for Gato to get patient and double-cross them, they'll join us in a second." Naruto grinned. "And then, I'll have my main Grandmasters!"

"**Hmmm...very well, Naruto. I suppose it's not my place to-**" As Eggman spoke, Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face. "**Naruto! Are you alright!?**"

"I'm fine, Egg-Jiji!" Naruto called as he pulled his face out of the dirt. "I tripped over something, must've been a root, or..." His eyes widened as he saw what exactly had tripped him.

"**Enough with the suspense, boy! What is it?**"

"It's...a gem." Naruto grabbed the thing, and with some considerable effort, managed to pluck it from the earth's grip. The gem was a dark blue color, and beautifully cut. "It looks like it's hand-made. I guess one of Gato's goons was in the area.

"**Hmmm...Try running your chakra through it, boy, just in case.**" Naruto nodded at his father's advice and focused his chakra, eyes widening as he felt a surge of power enter his body. He felt stronger, faster, and smarter than he had ever felt before. He was suddenly blasted back by the gem and his back smacked into a tree, cracking the bark.

"What...what WAS that!?" Naruto said incredulously. "Egg-Jiji?" He suddenly noticed a loud laughter coming from the communication device. His father was laughing uproariously.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHO! My boy, that's not just any gem! That's a Chaos Emerald! A jewel containing the ultimate power! Send it to me, my boy. It's too valuable to just carry on you. I'll explain everything when you return!**" Eggman finally said. Naruto nodded and with a flash, the gem was back in the EggDome. "**I would've sent you to find one eventually. How fortuitous that we found one just LYING around. Back in my day, you'd have to really struggle just to find ONE! ...I really am old. Anyway, continue your mission, while I begin prepping this beauty for it's big entrance!**" Naruto nodded and shut down the conneciton.

"Wait...he didn't tell me what that dang thing was!" Naruto shouted to the sky.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

And so the time continued to pass. Inari didn't come out of his room at all the entire time, as Naruto and the team focused on training. Naruto would direct and help Sakura and Sasuke when he could, and the entire team switched shifts to keep an eye on Tazuna.

Finally, the day had come where the bridge would be complete. Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked onto the bridge, only to encounter fog again.

"Triangle formation, team!" The team instantly gathered together as the fog began to thicken, Haku and Zabuza appearing in front of them some distance away.

"Hello, Kakashi." Zabuza began smoothly. "Normally this is the part where I'd say to hand over the old man...but your little brats have got a point. If we lose, Gato will kill us while we're weak, and if we win, Gato will try to kill us while we're weak to avoid paying us."

"So...does this mean we can avoid a fight?" Sakura piped up hopefully.

Zabuza laughed. "Nice try kid, but no dice. I'm gonna have my rematch with Kakashi, and Haku is going to make sure you brats don't interfere. And if you happen to die...well, we win either way, don't we? Haku!"

"Yes Zabuza-Sama!" Haku bowed.

"Take care of the brats. No mercy."

"Yes, Zabuza-Sama." Haku nodded and rushed forward in a whirl of needles, only for Sasuke to block it with a kunai and a smirk. "Impressive. But here is where it ends." Haku began to make one-handed signs before stomping the ground and jumping, Sasuke mimicking the action and making it away just in time to avoid a barrage of ice needles.

Kakashi lifted his headband, sharingan twirling. "Let's go, Zabuza."

Zabuza laughed and hefted his blade. "Alright. Just so you know, I've figured out your little trick with the Sharingan. So this time, things are going to turn out different." A hand-sign, and the fog thickened, obscuring the missing-nin from view.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"MOM!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he rose from his slumber, growling as he realized his team had left him behind. A crash downstairs brought the budding roboticist's attention back down to earth. Tsunami and Inari were in trouble. He quietly climbed out the window as he listened in.

"Leave my mother alone!" Inari shouted as he wielded a dull kitchen knife at the two ronin, who currently had Tsunami tied up.

"Look at this little runt? I wonder if he'll talk so big when he's got no arms..." One said maliciously as he stepped forward, drawing his sword.

"Don't you dare touch him! I'll bite my tongue and die, I swear to-!" She was cut off as the hilt of the other man's sword impacted with her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"There we go. Bitches like her should learn their place." He snarled malevolently as he stepped forward with his sword drawn. "Now, to deal with the mouthy brat." The ronin took another step forward, only to feel a blade in his back.

"I think not." A palm strike to the neck and the man was unconscious. "For the Empire!" Naruto shouted as he lunged forward and kicked the other samurai in the face hard, kicking him to the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto!" Inari said joyfully as he dropped the knife.

"Hey, kid." Naruto grinned, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry for the late rescue. Guess it was good I slept in today." He placed a hand on each of the ronin and instantly they were teleported away. "Egg-Jiji, I've got a pair of prisoners heading your way. Let them rot in prison eggs until we've got the roboticizer running."

"**Naruto, my boy, you're a man after my own heart.**" Eggman laughed, before his tone changed. "**Looks like your teammates need the help now, boy. Best get to the bridge.**"

"On it!" The connection was closed, and Inari was looking at Naruto with awe. "Hey kid, look, I gotta get to the bridge, and I think me and my team may need some help. Think you can round up the village to come back us up?"

Inari nodded, sniffling. "I shouldn't cry..." he said with a tiny sob.

"It's ok to cry when you're happy Inari." Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up. "And don't worry. Tazuna will be fine, just make sure your mom is okay and then go get as many people as you can!" Naruto grinned and ran off. Inari nodded and looked around. His dad kept a weapon around here somewhere, and if he needed to protect his family, the country, and even Naruto, then he needed to protect it with both hands!

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"It's over Kakashi." Zabuza snarled as Kakashi slashed through another water clone. "You need eye contact to use your Sharingan, and without it, I'm not falling for your stupid genjutsu tricks. And with you occupied..." Zabuza appeared in front of Sakura, who frantically tried to hold up a kunai. "I can complete my mission." He swung his blade, but the sword was stopped by a glowing blue blade.

"I thought you listened to me when I mentioned that killing the old man was pointless." Naruto grunted as he held the massive blade in place with both of his chakra swords. "It doesn't benefit you in the end, Zabuza."

Zabuza leapt back, his sword not even scratched. "You again...you talked to Haku about this, so let's put my little agreement to a little wager. You beat Haku, I join you. You lose, the old man dies."

"Deal!" Naruto grinned. "And just to make sure you honor our agreement..." A trio of motobugs appeared around Naruto and zoomed over to cover Sakura. "See ya around!" And then he disappeared.

"Naruto-!" Kakashi swore and tried to give chase, only to just barely avoid getting his head lopped off by Zabuza's sword.

"Bet's a bet, Kakashi. Now show me what you're really made of!"

Haku had a set of ice mirrors up, and Sasuke stood there, covered in needles and cuts, breathing heavily.

"Give up...you cannot win!" Haku declared. Sasuke simply spat up blood and glared. "Very well. You have chosen not to live. I must kill my heart."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, pal!" Naruto yelled as he dropped from the sky, blades at the ready and with one deft slice, one of the mirrors was cut in half, and Naruto stood in the epicenter of the mirrors, blades drawn.

"You idiot!" Sasuke said immediately. "You should've attacked from the outside!"

"I did, didn't I? Besides even if I did, it wouldn't have worked more than once. Hey Haku! Zabuza's got a bet going. I beat you, and you guys join us. I lose, I die and you guys get the old man."

"Very well. Let us duel!" Haku pulled out a pair of senbon and disappeared into a mirror, and Naruto's eyes widened as he dodged senbon coming in from everywhere, entering his pressure points and slowing him down, the coat doing nothing.

"D-Damn...your fast..." Naruto panted, his chakra blades sputtering and beginning to fade. "But I won't be beaten so easily!" His chakra flared and he tried charging for a mirror, only for a hurricane of senbon to push him back to the center.

"I am sorry, Naruto. But I cannot fail Zabuza-Sama. Please give up now, or I will be forced to take your lives."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was scowling, his eyes now red. "Your sharingan have activated huh?" Sasuke blinked for a moment, and then nodded. "Then I guess you've figured out the jutsu?"

"Yeah." Sasuke says slowly. "I can just barely see the guy, but he uses the mirrors to increase her speed. In the seconds it takes for us to move, he's already bounced between five mirrors and thrown a hundred needles."

"Of course. A seemingly unbeatable jutsu..." Naruto sighed. "Haku, I don't want to fight you. Please, just stand down."

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I can't. I am a tool for Zabuza-Sama to command as he wishes. And he wishes you to lose."

"I don't care." Naruto snarls. "I am the EggFox, and I will rise. Whether or not you join me is ultimately inconsequential. I will win! We will win!" Naruto roared, and Sasuke somehow found the strength to stand tall.

Haku froze for a moment. "Very well, Naruto...I will have to destroy you. I'm sorry." His image disappeared from the mirror, and Naruto threw up his arms in defense, ready for the end, only for it to not come. He looked up, and Sasuke fell forward, Naruto catching him and laying him on his back. He was full of needles, and Naruto was thankful that he didn't fall forward, the needles being pushed in further.

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted. "Why did you defend me!?"

"I don't know why, dobe..." Sasuke chuckled. "I just did...my body moved on it's own." The Uchiha wheezed as his eyelids drooped. "Take care of Sakura for me...dammit, I never got my...vengeance..." ANd his eyes shut, Naruto's eyes tiny behind his glasses as he observed.

"This is your first time observing the death of a loved one, is it? Don't worry, I'll make sure you join him." Haku readied a senbon, only to be shocked by the look in Naruto's eyes. They were red and slitted, his mouth opening and showing fangs.

"He's not dead..." Naruto growled. "I can feel it. But I'm still not that happy with you!" Naruto roared as the area began to be tinted red, Haku flinching at the force of Naruto's killing intent. The EggFox roared and charged forward, only to be stopped by another wall of senbon. Naruto roared, and the senbon drove themselves out of his body and launched themselves at the mirrors, cracking them.

'_Such power...what is he!?_' Haku thought as Naruto charged on all fours, snarling as he moved faster than Haku could aim, moving towards a mirror. Haku tried to run to another, only for Naruto to punch the mirror, shattering it instantly. Haku moved to the top and tried another volley of senbon, but Naruto simply roared, the mirrors beginning to crack under the sheer force of the chakra he's exerting. The mirrors shattered, and Naruto dodged out of the way and came back with a rushing punch, the sheer force of the strike shattering Haku's mask and making him tumble over and over to the edge of the bridge.

"N-No..." Naruto groaned as he held his head. "That's enough. Get back in your cage, you overgrown hairball." He rubbed his head as he walked towards Haku. "I win." He said through gritted teeth.

"Please..." Naruto hesitated as he pulled Haku to his feet. "Please kill me." Haku pleaded, tears falling from his eyes.

"Not happening." Naruto scowled.

"I failed Zabuza-sama. I am unfit to be his tool, and now I am without purpose."

"Jeez, what is with you and Zabuza? Tell me your story." Naruto wished he had a moustache to stroke like his father as he listened.

"I am born with a kekkei-genkai, the ability to control the ice. The mist was engaged in a bloody war with those with gifts like mine, so I was told to hide it from my mother...and someone found out. My father killed my mother, and I retaliated when he came after me. After that, I was on my own, until Zabuza-Sama found me, and gave me purpose." Naruto scowled as he heard a sound. "And now, I must commit my final act in Zabuza's name." Haku disappeared and Naruto ran for the front of the bridge in a panic.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

"It's over, Zabuza." Kakashi scowled as his hand seemed to come alive with electrical energy. "Your mad ambition ends here."

"You don't get it Kakashi. You never did." Zabuza snarled as he was held down by numerous ninja-dogs. "It's not about me. It never was. But keep telling yourself that."

"I said I could see death in your future, and I meant it. You will die to the one jutsu I've never copied. My one original move...Lightning Blade!" He lunged forward, eyes focused and just as he reached Zabuza and reared back his hand to plunge it into his heart, Haku appeared in front of him, Kakashi tried to stop, but it was too late.

"Not on the Eggman's watch! Burst Shield!" A wall of chakra appeared in front of Naruto just as Kakashi's hand landed on it, the shield exploding and pushing him back.

"So...you won, EggFox...That name is so stupid." Zabuza growled as the dogs poofed out of existence, his arms hanging limply. "I'm afraid I'd rather be killed at this point boy. With my arms like this, I can't even lift my sword."

"Too bad. I've got big plans..." Naruto huffed as he switched off the shield.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" Kakashi shouted as he got up to his feet.

"No, Kakashi-Sensei. With all due respect, I've got a deal going with these two, and you're going to have to trust me. As for you, Zabuza, I can't let you die and just save your son, can I?"

Zabuza's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Haku looked to him. "You're a lot smarter than they think you are, aren't you? Fine. We'll come with you."

"Well, just what I expected from some weak missing-nin." Came a voice from the edge of the bridge. Gato walked through the fog as it began to thin, a cruel smirk on his face. "I had no intention of paying you, Zabuza. It's unfortunate you and your little brat survived. Now I'll have to dirty my hands...KILL THEM ALL!" Gato called as the fog lifted more, revealing hundreds of mercenaries, roaring in anticipation.

"Hmph..." Zabuza snarled. "Haku, take the Uchiha boy and heal him."

"Yes, Zabuza-Sama." Haku nodded and gently began applying first aid.

"I could kill him, but I'd probably die in return. You got a plan, boy?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes...I'm out of chakra, Sasuke's out of commission...Kakashi-Sensei, how you doing?"

"I won't be performing any more jutsu today..." Kakashi sighed.

"Guess it's up to my back up." He put a hand to one of the buttons on his coat. "Egg-Jiji! Deploy Team Metal!" The result was instant, as four beings stood in front of Naruto. The first was a sleek blue robot with glowing red eyes, ten sharp clawed fingers, and red feet with a horizontal white stripe. The second was red, with no fingers, but two massive spikes at the end of it's arms, with green eyes and several long red 'dreadlocks' fitted with exhaust ports on the end. The third was yellow, with a pair of rotating fan blades on it's back, blue eyes, and a general appearance in line with a fox. The final one was pink, with two large hammers for hands and green eyes, much like the red robot. It had no legs, but a large amount of fire coming from it's main body, which was shaped like a dress..

"Metal Knuckles, Metal Amy, Metal Tails! Clear a path to Gato! Metal Sonic, bring the fat one to me!" The robots stood for one second before taking off at blinding speed. Metal Knuckles plowed through the mercenaries like a wrecking ball as Metal Tails was free to pick up those who would dare to attack him and flung them into the ocean. Metal Amy swung for the fences, mercs flying left and right, weapons bouncing off of their steel armor.

"What are those things?" Zabuza said, in awe for the first time.

"Some of my father's finest creations. For the Empire!" Naruto shouted as Metal Sonic finally surged forward with a blast of it's jets, plowing through what mercs remained and grabbing Gato, who had been trying to start a boat on the bridge's end. The robot flew back to Gato, fat man in hand. "Excellent Metal Sonic. You and Team Metal are dismissed." The blue robot bowed before the group of machines disappeared. "Now...what to do about you..." Gato cowered under the gaze of the ninja before him as Naruto reaffixed his glasses.

"P-Please! I can give you anything! Money! Power! Women!" Gato pleaded, falling on his rear and trying to run.

"Ha. No thanks. I've got something better." Naruto grinned as he lifted Gato by the wrist, just barely not touching the broken hand. "Let me tell you a story. Long ago, a brilliant man created a machine. This machine could do something wondrous...it could convert organic material into inorganic. Muscles became gears and flesh became metal, and the brain turned into a machine. But this device has a drawback. It robs the recipient of their free will. This will be your fate, Gato. You will be the lowest of the low within my empire. A machine, with no thoughts or ambitions of your own, to toil in service to my empire until the day you expire. Have fun." Naruto waved as Gato was teleported away, screaming.

"That kid took out the boss!" One mercenary shouted.

"I say we run through that brat and take the town over! Who's with me!" It was slow at first, but slowly the mercs began to rally under that voice as they readied their weapons.

"How foolish...Egg-!" Naruto was interrupted as a crossbow bolt flew through the air and embedded itself in front of the mercenaries. The group turned around and were surprised to see Inari with the villagers, all of them carrying weapons. "Good Job, Inari!" Naruto said with a thumbs-up. "Nice timing."

"Well, heroes always arrive late, right?" Inari said with a grin as he waved. "Villagers! We won't hide any more! Charge!" The villagers shouted and headed for the mercs, who screamed and ran for their boat, some of them just jumping over the edge of the bridge and into the water.

"Alright! Let's celebrate!" Inari yelled as the group cheered. Even Zabuza and Haku couldn't help but smile.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

And so, time continued to pass. With Gato gone and the village organized, the mercenaries fled the country in droves, leaving the people of Wave Country to finally restore themselves. The ports were reopened, the Wave Lord himself sent a letter of thanks to the group, including Zabuza and Haku, who were teleported off to the EggDome to get a crash course in their new freedom. Naruto and the team continued to watch over the bridge's construction, but with workers returning and Gato's...death, there was little to do, not that they minded.

Soon, the bridge was complete, and the team had to return to Konoha, their mission done.

"We'll all remember you, and all you fought for." Tazuna said calmly as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome in Wave any time."

"You'll come back, won't you, Naruto-nii-san?" Inari shouted, running to the front of the crowd. Naruto smiled and removed his glasses, setting them on Inari's nose.

"Of course I will. I'll make sure to visit, and if you need to protect something, do it with both hands!" Inari sniffed. "Hey, this is a happy time, Inari. Don't you worry. I'll come back someday, and I left a buzzbomber here, so you send a message to him if you need me, ok?" Naruto shook hands with Inari and the two grinned, but as Naruto turned his back, the pair sniffled almost in unison.

"You're such a crybaby, Naruto." Sakura said much more good-naturedly.

"I know..." Naruto chuckled. "Let's go home. We've got a lot to do once we get back!"

"Indeed..." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he pulled the book out of nowhere. "No doubt the D-Class missions are piling up." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sighed in unison as they crossed the bridge to go back to Konoha.

"Hey, Tazuna-San!" One Wave citizen shouted. "This bridge needs a name!"

"You're right...Well, before those ninja came to our land, this place was devoid of hope. But that blonde idiot brought it right back. So from now on, in his honor, this place shall be named The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna shouted.

"Grandpa...that's a pretty dumb name." Inari grinned through a few tears.

"Ah, maybe you're right. But it fits it, doesn't it?" Tazuna grinned back as he patted Inari on the head.

THEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISESTHEEMPIRERISES

_A/N: There we go! The Wave Arc is finished! Tell me what you think, guys! Naruto's found a Chaos Emerald, and life is only going to get more exciting for Nartuo and company as the shadow of the Chuunin Exams come upon them! Here we go! The Rise of the EggFox continues!_

_Also, to those who can't take "EggFox" seriously, that's kind of the point. I'm going with the (sorta) canon that Eggman was Dr. Robotnik, but when people started naming him Eggman, he turned it around and made it something great, IE: His Empire. Naruto is the same. The people of Konoha look down on him because of the Kyuubi, so he has done the same and named his empire after the fox. The Egg is Naruto's tribute to the man who practically raised him._

_Until next time, this is The Dooms, signing off!_


End file.
